The Secret of Sakuragaoka
by Catch Batter Stopper 666
Summary: Un Internado con muchos misterios, una vieja historia, cosas desconocidas y un gran misterio por descubrir. ¿Acaso ocultará algo aquel lugar? Sea lo que oculte, lo descubriremos. Porque somos 'El club de K-ON', El Club de Investigación. /AU/Parejas/Misterio/Romance/Enigma/Sobrenatural/ Personajes incluidos creados por el lector/
1. Chapter 1

Hola A todos, y bienvenidos a este que es un nuevo Fic.

Al principio dirán '¿Y esta cosa de que carajos trata exactamente?'. Tranquilos, pronto entenderán de lo que va este Fic que tendrá de muchos géneros y tengo que admitir que pondré romance de varios tipos (? Obvio la protagonista es Ritsu xd pero saldrán más de las chicas de K-ON! Más adelante.

Sin más que decir, gracias por pasar aquí uwur

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** _ **"Mudanza"**_

Terrible, extraña, poco genial y bastante tardada mudanza.

Eso es lo que pasaba en estos momentos a mí alrededor. Sabía que tenía que realizar esto al entrar a un colegio especial, dónde compartiría mí habitación... Era una institución que simplemente era grande, vieja, misteriosa y... Una simple institución.

Estábamos desempacando las cosas que traíamos, no tengo mucho por sacar y lo que tengo son cosas fáciles de acomodar en espacios accesibles. Habíamos llegado finalmente a aquel lugar dónde viviríamos en esta grande Instrucción, Internado, Campus; Era una casa enorme, con muchas habitaciones pequeñas, para pasar un buen rato junto a más personas, era un lugar tranquilo al parecer, era un gran campus. Un gran campus lleno de chicas por doquier. Sí, una institución femenina.

El ambiente era tranquilo, se veían muchas chicas alrededor, caminando, corriendo y jugando por allí alguna cosa. Lo que fuera. Suspiré, ahora viendo el auto que nos trajo hacia aquí, el auto de mis padres. Estaba tomando unas cajas que traían mis cosas para ingresar a la casa y vi a mi padre.

-¿Y qué les parece?

Esa era la voz de mí padre, Gunn Tainaka. Un señor que no suele estar en la casa por el trabajo, aunque prometió estar más tiempo en familia, sabemos que no lo cumplirá. Es agradable, sí. Pero bueno, no suelo tomar importancia a lo que pasa. Él nos mencionó sobre 'Este gran cambio en la vida, esta nueva forma y etapa'. Se hubiera ahorrado palabras, sabemos que nos quieren lejos de casa por su trabajo. Pudo habernos dejado en una institución cercana, pero nos terminó trayendo al otro punto del mundo. Aunque, se ve mucho mejor estar aquí, ciertamente.

-¡Se ve agradable!

-Da igual...

Mi hermana y yo contestamos al mismo tiempo, ante la pregunta eufórica de nuestro padre, quién abrió los brazos presentando nuestro nuevo lugar para vivir, estar y estudiar. Aunque fuera sincronizada la respuesta, cada una la decía con un sentimiento claramente distinto.

Mí hermana, Satchi, contestó sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras veía feliz a mí padre, y yo viendo hacia él y casi casi voltear los ojos, aún sosteniendo la caja, con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Que agradable, ya pueden pasar. Deberían disfrutar, será su nueva estancia y estarán aquí por mucho tiempo, llamaré de vez en cuándo para que sepan sobre lo que pasa y nos cuenten cómo les fue en su nueva estancia.

Mí padre mencionó, mientras se acercaba a nosotras y sonreía, abrazando a Satchi despidiéndose y para después ir a seguir bajando las últimas cosas restantes; Antes de retirarse y subir al auto, se acercó a mí y tocó mí hombro para después sonreír. Mí cara no cambió ante el gesto amable y simplemente suspiré algo molesta, no porque lo estuviera, sólo tenía ese extraño gesto por instinto.

-Genial, una nueva forma de vivir.

Dije viendo la puerta de entrada, aún sosteniendo la caja que tenía mis posesiones. Vi al entorno y no encontré mucho interesante. Al menos luce tranquilo.

-Ándale gruñona, deberías entrar. Esto es emocionante, con nuevas compañeras con las cuales viviremos, una gran institución con unas instalaciones geniales y sobre todo, un tenebroso bosque cerca, y muchas cosas antiguas. Sé que te gustará.

Mí hermana se posó detrás de mi igual de sonriente, sujetando mis hombros mientras intentaba subir mis ánimos y empezar a empujarme dentro de aquel lugar. No es que sea gruñona, sólo este cambio me pareció algo brusco y casi inesperado.

Después de tanto empujón por parte de Satchi logré ingresar a la enorme casa, la sala principal y lo que se lograba ver estaba acomodado de una forma agradable y casi me sentía como en la antigua casa, los muebles viejos, un agradable acomodo, era algo familiar. Suspiré viendo el entorno, pensando que tal vez no sería tan malo estar aquí. Parecía muy bueno y había una pequeña estancia, dónde había chicas alegres y algunas murmurando por nuestra llegada, otras saludando, y cosas por el estilo.

-Vamos, vamos. La habitación es por aquí Ritsu. /Ver la emoción de mi hermana pequeña me hizo sonreír levemente pero después fingir que no había hecho eso, había una chica que se supone que nos guiaba, pero al parecer aún no llegaba, afortunadamente mí hermana vino antes y le explicaron las cosas con detalle, ya después ella me dará un resumen de eso/

-Claro...

Vi cómo aquella chica que de vez en cuando es agradable, me encaminaba a la habitación. Caminaba con dificultad pues mis pies no eran muy confiables, y mi vista era tapada por la gran caja. A parte de que había chicas y el espacio era desconocido para mí, noté las escaleras, grandes y de madera, todo estaba tan bien.

Cuando por fin llegamos a aquella habitación ella entró y yo le seguí, me tropecé de una manera bastante tonta con mis propios pies y terminé en el suelo igual que la caja, a la que ahora se le salían las cosas. Dejando casi todo esparcido por aquella habitación ya arreglada, vaya entusiasmo por parte de ella al acomodar ambos lados y dejar la habitación en orden.

-¿Estás bien? /Sonaba preocupada y se acercaba a mí, pero yo simplemente suspiré y traté de recoger todo, hasta que me topé con una foto. Eran mi antigua y más grande amistad, estábamos sonriendo. Era Mio Akiyama, ambas sonrientes en una foto en la cuál no salíamos muy bien pues ambas nos movimos antes de que la tomaran/

Tomé aquella foto y la puse cerca de la cama, que estaba pegada a una esquina de la pared, mientras que la de Satchi estaba en el otro extremo de igual forma. Suspiré y coloqué todo en la caja y la dejé justo frente a mí cama.

-Genial, lo que faltaba. /Escuchaba mientra me acostaba en la cama/ Apenas llegamos y ya dejaste todo sin arreglar, apuesto mi mesada a que esa caja se quedará por meses intacta y en la misma posición. /Decía mientras señalaba la caja y ahora se cruzaba de brazos/ Eso sí no la mueve alguien. /Parecía niña quejándose cuando hacía eso, simplemente me puse a ver al techo, casi ignorando su presencia/

Mis acciones hicieron que ella se subiera a mí cama y se colocará arriba de mí.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste? /Su voz parecía molesta/

-Sí, pero no pienso apostar en algo que estoy segura que voy a perder. /Ahora ella reía y se sentaba sobre mí abdomen, cosa que no dejó mucho que desear, pues su ropa estaba de acuerdo a la época de calor, un short de mezclilla corto y una blusa de tirantes, a la cuál ahora se lograba notar un poco su sostén/

Me quedé en babia viendo a aquella chica, ella es... Mí hermana pero no compartimos nada de sangre, somos cómo hermanastras, pero convivimos de pequeñas. No es que la vea más que una hermana, o tal vez sí, o no sé. Malditas hormonas. No sé ni que pensar.

-Vamos, hay que salir a divertirnos. /Dicho eso ella comenzó a saltar sobre mí cuerpo, cómo sí yo fuera un brincolín/

-Saldré sí te quitas de encima /Justo en esos momentos la empuje de lado y ella calló de la cama, comencé a reír y me levanté de la cama, saliendo de la habitación/

-¡Eres una malvada!

Ignorando su quejido, caminé hacia los alrededores, viendo más puertas de habitaciones, cada una con un letrero con el nombre de las que dormían allí y en los pasillos varias chicas platicando que no podían evitar dar una mirada de interés en las alumnas nuevas de la institución y nuevas compañeras de vivienda que estarán aquí por todo el año. Genial. Es cómo sí estuviéramos en un internado. ¿En qué estamos? ¿En una época antigua?

Muchas nos veían y nos saludaban, otras sonreían y hacían que me sintiera entre incómoda y... desconcertada. Mi hermana por otro lado las saludaba amable y energética, incluso una chica le halagó su blusa, no estaba mal de hecho, parece que ella ya se hizo unas amigas y yo... Yo sólo sigo caminando, no es que no me guste tablar amistad, es sólo que hoy es de esos días en los que no me apetece hablar mucho con nadie.

Bajamos de las escaleras, todo es tan extrañamente familiar para mí, y no sé porqué tengo una sensación de que tendré algo bueno aquí, amistad... Calificaciones, tal vez mejore mí carácter cambiante. Cómo sea... De repente ya no veo a la enana de Satchi.

-¿Dónde estará esa enana? /Vi a todos lados sólo para ver chicas y chicas y no encontrar a mí escurridiza hermana menor. Antes de que la buscara con cautela, decidí rondar el lugar por mí cuenta, viendo cada parte del lugar sin entrar a el merodeo/

Mientras caminaba logré ver cómo mí hermana estaba ahora fuera del lugar, caminando lejos, lo último que quería era quedarme rodeada de desconocidas que dentro de poco podrían querer mantener alguna conversación de la cuál pueda no ser agradable cuándo no encuentre ni que decir. Decidí correr hasta alcanzarla, ya que se alejaba de mí y cuando salí por la puerta, no me fijé de que una castaña también venía corriendo y por la velocidad terminé topando con ella, casi perdiendo el equilibrio y caer. Pero afortunadamente logré mantenerme en pie. La pobre chica de enfrente sí terminó en el suelo.

-Oh... Lo siento, no me fijé. /Dije apenada, tendiendo la mano a aquella chica que se quejaba por el dolor/

-No hay problema, yo tampoco venía prestando atención al camino. /La chica dijo agitando la mano de arriba a abajo, sonriendo aún sin verme y después soltando unas risitas al fijarse a mis ojos. Después verme fijamente con una cara perdida y confundida, cómo si me analizara/

-Eh... ¿No te lastimaste? /Seguí tendiendo la mano y la chica después de unos segundos reaccionaba, levantándose rápidamente y sacudiendo su falda de mezclilla con nerviosismo y un pequeño sonrojo/

-No, estoy bien, ya debería dejar de correr. /Su voz estaba algo nerviosa y temblorosa/ Es que ya casi es hora de que traigan los pastelillos, esos pastelillos tan deliciosos /Su rostro cambio drásticamente de uno adolorido y nervioso, a uno infantil y emocionado, lo cuál me hizo sonreír, a parte, pastelillos... Qué delicia/

-Por cierto, Me llamo Yui, Yui Hirasawa /Aquella castaña con aquellos broches en el cabello tomó mi mano al ver que aún estaba tendida y después la agitaba alegremente/ ¿Y el tuyo?

Me confundí por su acción pero al ver su amplia sonrisa, no pude evitar sonreír de igual manera y apretar su mano también.

-Me llamo Ritsu Tainaka, un gusto Yui. /Ambas seguíamos agitando alegremente las manos mientras sonreímos y asentíamos con la cabeza, cómo sí de un pequeño número de graciosas se tratara, pero no estábamos haciendo eso exactamente/

Antes de que siguiera con la plática, me di cuenta de que había perdido el rastro de mí hermana menor. Cosa que hizo que soltara la mano de Yui y corriera lejos.

-Nos veremos en la noche. /Logré decir mientras me despedía y corría a alcanzar a mi pequeña hermana que parecía buscarme también/

-¡Claro!, Adiós Ritsu /Ella decía igual de feliz, mientras se despedía/

Al parecer ya había logrado trabar una amistad también, o al menos tener a alguien conocido. Apenas había llegado a este Internado y al parecer me quedaría mucho tiempo. No sabía exactamente que, pero definitivamente algo pasará y no, no sabía ni dónde había terminado pues tal vez pronto tendré muchas aventuras.

* * *

Este es el primer episodio, muchas gracias por leer, puede que el inicio no les dijera mucho pero, definitivamente habrá mucho misterio, aventuras, drama, cosas extrañas que pasarán y cómo no... Romance xd

No sé porqué, pero me está empezando a gustar el Yui x Ritsu :'v

Espero que me dejen sus comentarios y que les pareció este episodio, dejen sugerencias y incluso sí quieren crear un personaje para la historia más delante cuando le agarren a la verdadera trama... No duden en colocar sus personajes sí desean. Es algo que quisiera probar uwur

Por el momento me despido, buena tarde.


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas a todos lectoras y lectores de este fic, primero que nada, gracias por sus comentarios, son bastante agradables para mí. Aprovecharé para responderles:

FCDA: Estaba esperando un impulso para esa historia, la continuaré. Y por supuesto, Angela será incluida.

Borderlands of my Mind: I understand what you say but my english is bad, you know xd. Thanks for your Review and thanks for read the story.

Gracias a todos los lectores, es bastante grato para mí, y si pudieran dejar su comentario sería genial, saben que pueden dar ideas y lo que deseen y no olviden que estoy esperando más personajes, me gustaría incluirlos con gusto; No, no es falta de creatividad pero me gusta hacer una especie de actividad con los lectores uwur

Sin más, disfruten de su lectura, saben que no me pertenecen los personajes de K-ON! Pero, la historia técnicamente sí.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** _ **"Amistad"**_

-Allí estás, ¡Pensé que no te encontraría nunca!

Aquella molesta voz llena de preocupación y enojo me reclamaba mientras veía cómo mi hermana menor golpeaba irritada mi hombro. Eso demuestra tanta madurez de su parte. Yo me encontraba rascando mí cabeza mientras comenzaba a reír cual niña traviesa después de realizar sus actividades favoritas.

-No te rías, ¡Y explícame porqué desapareciste y por qué me asustaste así!

Su mano comenzaba a golpear más mi hombro y ahora tomaba un poco la tela de mí blusa con enojo, haciendo que me doliera un poco su no tan agradable tacto.

-Oye me_ /Antes de que me quejara y empezara una posible típica y algo absurda pelea de hermanas, vi su rostro, el cual estaba bastante cómico pues quería sonar enojada pero parecía que algo le calaba en el cuerpo o tenía algún malestar estomacal, sin dudar comencé a reír aún más y sin parar/ Jajajaja, mira tú cara; ¡Es tan cómica!

Mi risa era burlona claramente, estaba tomando mi estómago que comenzaba a doler de tanto reír.

-¡Argh! /Me dio un último empujón y ahora cruzaba sus brazos, mientras hacía un puchero/ ¡Ya madura niña! /Justo en ese momento yo reí aún más fuerte, atrayendo algunas miradas curiosas de algunas chicas que estaba por allí e incluso contagiar mí risa haciendo que algunas otras también rieran levemente, eso hizo que Satchi dejara de cruzar sus brazos y los agitara enojada, cómo niña berrinchuda/

-No sé quién debería madurar, tú o yo. /Dije parando de reír, con una cara seria para después ver nuevamente su rostro y volver a retomar mis buenos dotes de humor poco considerable/

-Pareciera que la mayor es otra, ya deberías tomar las cosas más en serio y actuar de acuerdo a tu edad; comenzar a hacer tus actividades, deberes y mejorar tus actitudes tan cambiantes y incluso bipolares_

/Rodee los ojos ante tantas palabras y discurso innecesario, pensé que Mamá se había ido hace unas horas en el auto de regreso a casa / -Sí mamá, ya después lo haré.

Comencé a caminar lejos de ella y dejarla atrás hablando sola, viendo todo el entorno, algunas casas seguramente llenas de más habitaciones cercanas, unos grandes campos, un buen pasto, algunas bancas, canchas, una que otra fuente. Había una fuente que llamaba mí atención especialmente, se veía que era la más vieja del lugar y más grande también, era la de una mujer que no tenía cabeza y su mano izquierda apuntaba al cielo y la mano derecha al suelo, pero por la posición de su cuello ésta veía a el cielo y su cuerpo era cubierto por una manta. Era de mármol y de vez en cuando lanzaba unos chorros de agua. Bastante linda y atrayente para mí mirar.

-Parece que alguien tiene un flechazo material... /La voz burlona y pretenciosa de mi hermana menor me sacó de mí trance, el cuál era bastante notorio, no lo negaré. Es sólo que esa fuente es tan interesante, sobre todo me hacía pensar: ¿Por qué no tiene cabeza?, ¿Por qué es la única no remodelada de todas las fuentes de por aquí?/

-Ja... Ja... Qué graciosita Satchi, es sólo una fuente estúpida /Traté de ignorar sus palabras y seguir caminando, fingir indiferencia. Aunque de todas formas, ¿Qué hay de malo en tener un flechazo en una fuente?, es lo más natural, ¿no?/

Mi camino recorriendo los alrededores pacíficamente y empezar a tomar un poco de familiaridad al lugar fue mi siguiente movida, no conocía nada acerca de esto y tampoco tenía muy en claro dónde pisaba y dónde me encontraba, el lugar era enorme, demasiado. Podía ver la escuela a lo lejos, muy a lo lejos. Era un buen edificio, algo grande y tenía unos árboles y extrañas palmeras por allí, eso era lo que vi... En aquel folleto que me dio mi padre hace tiempo. A pesar de estar lejos, se logran notar las dichosas palmeras. Es bastante linda la escuela, aunque... Algo vieja. Pero bueno, es bastante interesante la institución en sí, eso tampoco es algo que negar.

Parecía que estaba en babia, caminando sin rumbo observando mi entorno y sólo ver lugares a lo lejos, pareciera que la única forma de llegar a ellos sea en algún transporte o no sé. Todo se ve tan nuevo para mí.

-Se está poniendo obscuro, será mejor que regresemos a casa. /Escuché la voz de Satchi, quien trataba de alcanzar mí paso/

-Claro; apenas llegamos, me dices que salgamos a dar un paseo y ahora me dices que ya quieres regresar a ese lugar dónde viviremos. Deberías decidirte. /Mi voz se hizo algo molesta con forme mencionaba mí comentario, miré a mi hermana que dejaba de caminar y sus ojos se ponían en blanco/ ¿Qué?

No contestó, así que levanté una ceja confundida y seguía mi andar, aunque... ¿Cuándo fue que empezó a oscurecer?, las lámparas ahora daban una tenue y agradable luz con forme se hacía de noche. No tenía ni idea de la hora actual, pero podría asegurar que ya estaba siendo más tarde y la vista ahora era mejor.

-Deberíamos volver, nos alejamos de nuestra residencia y aún no sé bien el cómo regresar. Muy apenas reconozco ese poste doblado de la esquina esa.

Eso hizo que frenara mi paso lentamente, volteando a ver a mi hermana, que parecía hablar con verdadera preocupación y seriedad por un momento. Miré mi entorno atentamente y efectivamente yo no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde estaba, había caminado sin rumbo alguno, que ahora no sabía mí localización exacta. Afortunadamente mí hermana aún reconoce el lugar, si no, tendríamos que pedir auxilio de alguna de las chicas que aún estaban por aquí. Miré hacia el poste que señalaba Satchi y me di cuenta de su extraña forma.

-Creo que tienes razón, será mejor que volvamos. Es un poco tarde y la verdad ya me perdí. /Suspiré, caminando hacia ella y después seguir su paso, lo último que quiero es perderme en un enorme lugar desconocido/

-Por primera vez tienes algo en común conmigo, Grinch. /Mencionaba egocéntrica y orgullosa, riendo con cierto aire de superioridad/

-Cuando lo último que quieres es perderte, podría seguir hasta animales cómo tú. /Mi comentario logró su cometido, ella se enojó y caminó más rápido/

-¡Entonces regresa tú sola! /Dijo molesta y comenzó a correr, yo aún sin entender su reacción vi como ella desaparecía de mi vista, simplemente bufé y comencé a caminar de lado contrario a ella, pero al ver el camino y los alrededores que me resultaba extraños, decidí correr de vuelta y alcanzar a aquella enana/

-¡Espera! /Logré alcanzarla, pero al ver que simplemente seguía su andar, suspiré/ Bueno, lo siento, yo sólo quería molestarte Satchi. /Dije lo más arrepentida que pude viendo cómo esta frunció el ceño y ahora sonreía/

-No tenías que arrepentirte, ahora corre que ya casi darán la cena de la casa. /Antes de mencionar algo, o más bien quejarme, ella tomó mi mano y empezó a correr, por lo cual yo la vi. Sintiendo su mano tomar la mía/

 _'Parece que alguien tiene un flechazo incestual... '_ Esa voz, muy parecida a la de Satchi, resonó por mí cabeza al sentir un cosquilleo interno al notar su mano sosteniendo la mía. Después recordé cuando ella solía hacer eso de niñas, hasta que un día le reclamé y le pedí que nunca lo hiciera de nuevo. Y no lo había hecho, hasta hoy.

Sacudí mí cabeza y vi el cabello castaño oscuro de Satchi moverse con forme corría. Eso es algo estúpido, ella es sólo mi hermana... Que no comparte nada genético... ¿Qué hay con eso? Esto es sólo por la sorpresa y adrenalina por comenzar a correr, ¿no?

Cuando por fin llegamos ella y yo ingresamos aun corriendo a la casa y ella me dirigió hasta lo que es el comedor de la residencia, era grande y había mesas separadas. Muchas estaban ya sentadas y platicando, algunas ya con platos y comiendo. Al parecer era comida hecha o que podrías hacer, todo variaba. Vi cómo unas chicas le hacían señas de saludo y después de invitación a Satchi, ella soltó mi mano y caminó hacia ellas, no sin antes sonreír.

-Ya llegamos, sería mejor que comas, Grinch. /Fue lo que dijo antes de llegar y sentarse con aquellas chicas, después de aquello suspiré y miré a todos lados, buscando un lugar vacío/

 _\- 'Ellas son las nuevas estudiantes' - 'Escuché que vienen de lejos' - 'Oh, mira, aquella es tan linda y tierna y la mayor, también es tierna pero tiene cierto aspecto de seriedad' - 'Tiene unos ojos muy lindos' -_

Esos eran los múltiples murmullos que llegué a escuchar mientras pasaba hacia lo que era la mesa donde estaba toda la comida, lo último que escuché me desconcentró un poco.

Sonreí y tomé un plato, colocando un poco de pan de azúcar y pastelillos, con un vaso de chocolate acompañando. Sólo eso me apetecía, a pesar de la amplia variedad de comida que lucía apetitosa, pero hoy no tenía tanta hambre. Ahora caminé buscando un lugar donde sentarme, todas esas mesas estaban ocupadas y aunque eran bastante detalladas y parecían comedores de alguna casa antigua, parecía que se sentaban por grupos. Sólo espero encontrar la clásica mesa de las 'Excluidas o solitarias' y sentarme allí a comer. Observé una mesa completamente sola, y antes de llegar y sentarme a comer, escuché una voz familiar.

-¡Ritsu!, ¡Hey!, ¡Por aquí! /Busqué a los alrededores el origen de la voz y tiempo después logré ver a una castaña alegre e infantil, agitar la mano energéticamente con una sonrisa enorme que al darse cuenta de que la había escuchado, sonrió aún más, si era posible/

Me encaminé hasta aquella mesa donde estaba parada aquella castaña de los broches, estaba algo sola, sólo estaba ella y otra chica, una pelinegra de grandes coletas y ojos color chocolate que comía pacíficamente y estaba en el otro extremo de la mesa, comiendo un pan tostado con mermelada, parecía concentrada, pero al notar mí mirada y mi sonrisa de saludo, prosiguió a seguir consumiendo su comida/

-Hola Yui. /Ella se sentó en esa mesa y yo me senté frente a ella, colocando ambas nuestros platos y vasos, obteniendo una risita de felicidad por parte de la otra castaña, antes de que continuara, vi cómo la pequeña de al lado se levantaba de la mesa y se iba, al parecer a la otra mesa que aún seguía desocupada, cosa que causó gran confusión en ambas/

Decidimos ignorar ese hecho y seguimos con la plática, comenzando a cenar.

-Qué bueno que llegaste a tiempo, sólo así consigues los mejores pastelillos. /Eso último lo dijo susurrando mientras ahora tomaba un gran bocado del pastel que estaba en su plato/

-¿Acaso hay horarios aquí? /Pregunté confundida, viendo cómo la chica de enfrente terminaba con su pastel y procedía a comer otro pastelillo que estaba a su lado, junto con otros tres platos llenos de pasteles/

-Claro que los hay, en el inicio. Pero es mejor estar temprano sí quieres lo mejor... Después sólo tendrás sobras /Su voz parecía asustada, pero después me miraba fijamente, mientras acercaba su rostro al mío/ O peor... ¡Tú haces tú propia comida! /Su acercamiento y su forma de decirlo hicieron que me echara para atrás y la viera con las cejas levantadas, claramente confundida, ella sonaba tan seria por ello/

-Claro, no hay nada peor que hacer tú comida.../Dije algo irónica, mientras tomaba un pedazo de pastel y lo probaba, ahorrando mi inminente cara de placer al degustar tan delicioso pastel/

-Sí... Pero después tendrás que lavar tus platos /La castaña mencionó aún con su antiguo tono, mientras consumía más de su comida/

-¡Eso sí es más que terrible! /Dije, casi igual de asustada que ella cuando mencionó lo anterior, ambas nos dimos una mirada fija por unos segundos y después comenzamos a reír cómo un par de locas, ambas aún con la boca llena de betún de pastel/

Seguimos comiendo aún con agradables pláticas, algunas eran bastante absurdas pero no dejábamos la risa de lado, pareciera que ella y yo tendremos una buena conexión y seremos grandes amigas. La verdad es que estoy pasando una gran rato con ella.

-… Y luego me dijo que dejara de comer, que ya no quedarían para las demás. /Escuché el relato de Yui con una amplia sonrisa, quién contaba una de sus anécdotas pasadas referentes a la comida que se consumía en este lugar/

-Eso debió ser genial... /Contesté a su relato, suspirando pensante/

-¿Qué me regañaran? /La ceja de Yui se alzó confundida, estoy empezando a acostumbrarme a su múltiple y clara gesticulación/

-No, esa gran cantidad de pastelillos...

-Sí, lo fue...

Ambas terminamos imaginando un montón de pasteles, casi babeando ante tal imagen. Cuando regresé al mundo después de mi dote de imaginación, vi que ya casi no había chicas en el comedor cómo antes. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero al parecer fue mucho, pues ya sólo había una que otra allí y unas chicas que apenas llegaban a casa.

-¿Y cómo es el sistema aquí? Ya sabes, reglas, precauciones, cosas que no debemos hacer...

La castaña colocó una de sus manos en la barbilla, mientras analizaba sí existían tales cosas, después de unos segundos me vio, yo aún mantenía mi vista en ella, al notar mi acción miró a otro lado y después se aclaró su garganta, volviendo a mirarme.

-Pues, hay reglas, precauciones y unas prohibiciones. /Enumeraba aquellas con sus dedos/ Oh y un toque de queda.

-¿Toque de queda? /Dije, tomando un poco de chocolate y seguir posando mi vista hacia ella/

-Sí, debemos estar antes de las 12:00 am en la residencia y en fines de semana el límite es a la 1:00 am, aunque a veces se pueden quedar afuera o estar más tarde, pero deben dar un anuncio sobre ello que sea aprobado o permiso especial por alguna conmemoración u fiesta. /Su forma de explicarme sobre eso fue tan seria y razonada que por un momento pensé que ya no platicaba con aquella chica infantil y alegre/

-Ya veo... /Seguí tomando de mí chocolate hasta ya no tener nada en el vaso/ ¿Y por qué no dejan salir después de esa hora?

-No sé, sólo son reglas de la escuela y… ¿Quién estaría a esas horas afuera?; Además, viene en el reglamento. /Se encogió de hombros/

-¿Reglamento? Yo no escuché nada sobre eso.

-Pues... Deberías. A todas las nuevas alumnas se les da uno, se los da su guía, se supone que hay un 'Kit de Iniciación escolar' /Mientras me platicaba, acercó su dedo índice hasta el pedazo de pastel que quedaba y tomaba un poco del betún/...pero no estoy segura, hace un tiempo que no había personas nuevas, más que las de 1er año. Pero ya después de inicio de año escolar, es bastante raro que sean aceptadas. Oh eso he escuchado por allí.

-Comprendo, supongo que mi guía no apareció y después me explicará más a fondo.

Me puse a pensar sobre lo que Yui me dijo, mientras veía cómo ella seguía tomando pedazos del pastel que me quedaba, terminé acercándole el plato, dándole a entender que se lo daba, a parte, ya no me cabía nada en el estómago y ella parecía aun tener bastante espacio.

-¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso? /Pregunté curiosa, ahora robando un pedazo de pastel que le di a Yui/

-Tengo un buen tiempo aquí en la escuela, a parte yo tengo mis contactos y información especial...

Después de analizar esas últimas palabras, entendí por qué esta chica puede saber mucho sobre la Institución.

-Espera... ¿Eres una guía?

-Yo no, mi hermana menor lo es. /Dijo proporcionándome una sonrisa dulce/

-¡Whoa, eso es genial! /No pude evitar emocionarme ante eso, información especial, ser una guía que te lleva y conoce este gran lugar, eso sí que es algo genial/ …espera, ¿Tienes una hermana?

-¡Sí! /Dijo bastante alegre, mientras terminaba con el pastel/ Pero no la he visto desde la mañana y al parecer aún no llega, me preocupa un poco. Aunque falta para el toque de queda.

Terminamos esa plática cuando se nos ocurrió algo diferente y la conversación tomó otro rumbo completamente distinto. Bueno, eso no era nuevo.

-Hey, Ritsu.

/Escuché la voz de la molesta Satchi que se acercaba a la mesa donde estaba sentada, la vi, ella vio a Yui y le sonrió, acto seguido esta respondió el saludo/

-Soy Satchi Tainaka, un gusto.

-Yui Hirasawa, el gusto es compartido. /Su forma de decirlo hizo que Satchi no pudiera evitar una sonrisa amistosa y yo sólo viera sus acciones con una risita/

-Ritsu, iré a la habitación, espero y no llegues tarde, deberías dormir temprano. Y no te pierdas o confundas nuestra habitación. /Dejó de ver a Yui y ahora me decía colocando sus manos en su cintura/

-Sí... Sí.

-Recuerda, está subiendo las escaleras, en el segundo pasillo, por el fondo en la Izquierda una habitación de en medio, es de puerta café ligeramente raspada.

-Claro, claro.

Ella suspiró derrotada y algo molesta pues ignoré sus palabras, se fue y se despidió de Yui, mientras que a mí me enseñó su lengua cual niña pequeña. ¿Acaso tiene 5 años?

Yui río nerviosa al ver que se iba esa enana y después veía a los alrededores, todo estaba casi solo y ya no había tanto ruido, las luces ahora eran más tenues y se podía escuchar al fondo la música que algunas chicas escuchaban en la habitación que estaba en la sala de estar que se encontraba cerca de por allí.

-Sabes, se hace tarde y aún no llega mi hermana. Según la hora, ya son las 11:30, no sé si estará bien.

-Puede que esté en algún lugar, no te preocupes. Te diría que la buscáramos, pero dudo que ella no sepa dónde está, es guía.

-Tienes razón, además no quiero que en vez de irla a buscar ella termine buscándonos a nosotras. /La voz de Yui fue tan tierna que me evité el tomarle las mejillas y apretárselas. Así que sólo solté una ligera sonrisa/

Quedamos un poco en silencio no incómodo escuchando la música alegre que sonaba en el fondo, para después escuchar cómo terminaba y ahora empezaba una canción lenta y algo romántica. Estaba escuchando atenta para ver sí reconocía la canción, pues pude notar que comenzaban a poner música de la época de oro, de esas canciones que son de mi gusto. Estaba tan atenta, que al ver ligeramente hacia Yui, pude notar que ella me miraba fijamente y con la boca ligeramente abierta, no le tomé mucha importancia. Me dejé llevar por la melodía así que comencé a tararear y golpear ligeramente mis pies contra el suelo, reconocía esa canción así que murmuré un poco la letra. Miré nuevamente hacia la castaña de broches pues me sentía observada y claramente ella me veía, aún con esa vista puesta en mí.

Sonreí un poco, dejando de tararear y ahora la veía directamente/ -¿Qué pasa?

Mi pregunta parece haberla traído de vuelta al mundo, pues ella dejó de poner esa cara extraña y ahora pestañeaba repetidas veces, para después mirar a otro lado con un sonrojo leve, algo notable y mover sus hombros tímidamente. ¿Le ocurre algo?

-No pasa nada... /Su voz parecía más bien un susurro, y ahora volvía a mirarme de frente/ Es sólo que la música, es agradable... /Después de decir eso, miraba hacia la mesa algo tímida y sus ojos se iluminaban con la tenue luz del ambiente, mientras ahora colocaba un mechón de pelo tras su oreja, con una sonrisa cálida/

Me quedé confundida por esas acciones, algo fuera de lo que logré conocer antes de ella, por lo cual solo fruncí el ceño y veía hacia las mesas casi completamente vacías.

-Este lugar es asombroso. /Confesé suspirando, rompiendo el silencio/ ¡Podrías perderte en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!

-Tienes razón, es bastante difícil encontrar la residencia a veces, lo bueno es que tengo un folleto de hace años que me ayuda en ocasiones. /Ella dijo, rascando su cabeza/ Suelo perderme a veces, verás… /Ahora reía/

-¿Tienes algo así? /Me asombré y me levanté ligeramente de la silla, captando la atención de la otra chica/

-Claro, es algo... Secreto~ /Ella también se levantó y dijo con voz de misterio, haciendo unas señales que apoyaban su comentario/ ¿Quieres verlo?

-¡Sería genial!

-Entonces vamos, ese folleto, es una gran introducción a este gran campus.

Ambas nos levantamos del asiento y dejamos los platos sucios allí, ninguna quiere lavarlos, así que tenemos una ligera esperanza de que alguien más los lavara, ella me dirigió hasta su habitación. Así que será buena oportunidad para conocer más el lugar dónde viviré y tal vez, conocer más sobre esto e incluso llegar a darme cuenta de cosas que podrían ser bastante extraordinarias y misteriosas. Y sobre todo, al parecer había tablado una amistad con Yui Hirasawa.

* * *

Ese es el episodio de hoy, sin más espero sus comentarios, críticas, dudas, sugerencias, ideas, personajes, todo lo que quieran. Las recibiré con gusto. Pronto se meterán más a la historia, pero será mejor poner más explicación y con forme pasa, descubrir cúal es ese misterio que oculta.

Espero y no me digan: No, ¿Yui x Ritsu?, ¿En serio? Sé que hay más gente que les parece buena idea eso xd…

 **-Omake sin sentido-**

CBS: Parece qué alguien se está enamorando de Ritsu…

Yui: Tú escribes, es obvio que pondrás que me estoy enamorando. *Haciendo pucheros*

CBS: ¡Sé que algún día la gente aceptará esta pareja!

Ritsu: Yo estoy de acuerdo *Desde las sombras*

Yui: *Sonrojada* No, no es buena idea… Aunque… Ricchan se ve tan linda~

CBS: Vámonos, antes de que esto se ponga extraño… *Susurrando y desapareciendo entre las sombras, junto a Ritsu*

 **Ahora sí, OMAKE / POV´s diferentes:**

 _POV Yui:_

Ella se veía tan linda, allí, sentada. No entendía el porque me ponía nerviosa al estar cerca de ella si apenas le había conocido, esta sensación es nueva. Me gusta pasar tiempo con ella, aunque sólo la conozco hace unas horas… Aunque, mira… Mira ese cabello mediano color castaño claro. Con esa pequeña coleta y esa forma de colocar sus mechones largos a los lados… Y sus ojos son tan, tan…

-¿Qué pasa?

/Justo cuando Yui ve a Ritsu ver hacia ella, imaginemos que a vista de Yui, Ritsu es rodeada por un montón de burbujitas rosas y con una extraña luz brillante a su alrededor, cómo si fuera la única y bueno, en sí como típico cliché de enamoramiento en proceso./

 _Oh, diablos, me está sonriendo; ¿Qué hago ahora?_

Espera… Su sonrisa y su mirada…

/En ese momento perdemos a Yui por unos segundos, pues ella observa a Ritsu con una cara perdida y nerviosa, después continuamos con lo que pasó en la historia Xd/

Ahora sí, me despido, buen día Xdxdxdxd


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:** _ **"El folleto de Yui"**_

Caminaba por el gran pasillo, viendo alguna que otra chica que platicaba o caminaba ya con su respectivo traje de dormir, algunos eran simples y otros... Diferentes y exóticos. Había desde chicas con pantaloncillos, shorts cortos y vestidos ligeros. Incluso una con bata. Y no olvidemos a las 'dormidas' que aún seguimos en ropa casual a pesar de ser ya casi las 12:00 am, hora del toque de queda.

-Mí habitación es por aquí. /La voz alegre de Yui resonó terminando de subir aquellas grandes escaleras de madera. Pensé que ahora el lugar sería más silencioso, pero no, aun hay muchas luces prendidas y chicas en los pasillos platicando felices cómo sí fuera mañana por la mañana y incluso algunas estaban aún en esa pequeña sala que hay, con una Televisión compartida, frente a el inicio de los pasillos de habitaciones.

Seguí a la castaña, por unos centímetros, más pequeña que yo. Viendo sorprendida el ambiente agradable de alrededor, pensé que habría mucha seguridad y estarían estrictos con el comportamiento de las chicas en las noches. Creo que subestimé la Institución creyendo que sería de esos internados llenos de reglas que podemos ver en algunos series u libros.

Yui fue directamente en camino al primer pasillo; el lugar se divide en tres pasillos, cada uno con habitaciones seguidas y cómo unas 10 puertas por pared, una pared en frente de la otra, esto es genial.

Caminamos hasta una de las habitaciones y ella abrió la puerta, al entrar vi una habitación normal y arreglada, con una funda de guitarra cerca de una de las camas y un escritorio, una estantería, otra cama, un armario y una pequeña mesita de suelo. Estaba tan agradable y incluso había pósters y un tablón plegado en la pared. Había una pequeña mesita a cada lado de una de las camas, una con cosas, libros acomodados y otra... Con un simple reloj de gatito y pañuelos.

Sonreí ampliamente al ver esta habitación, pareciera que es un cuarto de alguna casa ordinaria. Donde hay dos adolescentes, obvio.

-Comparto cuarto con mí hermana, espero y no te parezca desarreglado. /La castaña dijo rascando su cabeza y riendo nerviosa/

-¿Bromeas? Esta habitación es genial, yo sólo tengo una caja frente a mí cama. /Dije, viendo el lugar con interés y una amplia sonrisa, sentándome en la cama de color rosa pálido. Bastante cómoda/

-¿Cómo supiste que esa era mí cama? /La chica dijo, señalando y sentándose al lado mío, yo me estiré y abrí mis piernas cómodamente, viendo a Yui/

-Instinto /Dije segura, cruzando mis brazos/... pregúntale a tu reloj de gatitos. /Confesé, dejando mi pose de superioridad de lado, rascando mí nuca y riendo/

-Vaya Ritsu, tienes buenos dotes de adivinanza. /Su sincero halago hizo que sonriera algo triunfante y reír algo creída/ ¡Eres una genio!

-Sigue halagando, por favor /Comencé a agitar mis manos, cómo sí aclamara algo, cosa que hizo que Yui sonriera y hiciera reverencia/

-Oh gran y majestuosa Ritsu, bendiga mí habitación. /En ese momento me levanté y aplaudí dos veces, con la ceja ligeramente levantada y la boca junta, cómo si de una genio mágica me tratara/

-Su habitación, es ahora mágica y protegida por la magia de la gran Ritsu Tainaka. /Crucé mis brazos, sonriendo con egocentrismo/

-Es un honor para mí tener su magia dentro de mí. /Su forma de decirlo fue suplicante, mientras se levantaba de la cama y se inclinaba hacia delante dejando ver un poco su sostén rosa, que estaba debajo de su blusa color café claro, algo holgada. Tragué saliva nerviosa viendo curiosa esa parte, después apartar la mirada y retroceder al darme cuenta de lo que dijo y malpensar sin remedio/

-Mi magia estará dentro después... /Con la mirada apartada, comencé a reír entre nerviosa y algo confundida, trando de ocultar mi lado morboso. Sentándome nuevamente en la cama de aquella castaña alegre/

-No podré esperar para eso. /Ella dijo, sentándose nuevamente a mí lado, cualquiera hubiera malpensado ante esto, pero ella lo dijo tan inocente que el morbo quedó de lado/ Casi lo olvido, ¡El folleto que te enseñaría!

Vi cómo Yui se levantaba nuevamente de su cama para empezar a buscar en los estantes, escritorios y en las mesitas de por allí, sin éxito. Me limité a ver sus acciones y de vez en cuando darle una mirada a la habitación que me dejó una idea en mente: Después arreglaré mi habitación. Aunque sé que soy suficiente perezosa para hacer eso.

Suspiré y me recosté en la cama sin dudar, me sentía bastante a gusto. Incluso parecía que conociera a Yui de hace años o meses, pues ambas estábamos sin la clásica tensión que de vez en cuando da si ya no sabes que decir o hacer, recién conociendo a una persona.

-Estoy segura de que lo puse por aquí...

Escuché lo que decía, aún checando parte por parte, lugar por lugar. Yo me recargué en la cama y sentí mis párpados extrañamente pesados.

-¿Dónde estará? /Ahora se agachaba y veía debajo de los muebles y camas, sin encontrar aún ese folleto tan mencionado/

Pasaron varios minutos y faltaban ahora cinco minutos exactamente para que fuera media noche, según ese reloj de gatito. A pesar de que ella seguía muy concentrada en su búsqueda, me percaté que su hermana aún no llegaba a la habitación. No la conozco, pero de seguro está abajo o yo que sé.

-Ya busqué por todas partes y no lo encuentro. /Su voz era entre decepción y cansancio, ella se sentó en el suelo y después veía la funda de su guitarra, con una expresión de puchero/

-Tal vez está perdido...

Al no recibir una respuesta inmediata, o más bien al no escuchar ni un sólo movimiento o ruido, me levanté de la cama para terminar sentada y ver cómo aquella castaña veía un papel saliente de la funda de esa guitarra, ella lo sacó después de quedarse un rato analizando eso. Y al verlo atenta, ella sonrió cómo niña.

-¡Lo encontré! /Se levantó y después dio unos saltitos con mucha emoción/ Oh, Claro... Lo puse allí para no olvidar dónde lo había puesto... /Su felicidad ahora se convirtió en seriedad, vaya chica, parece que es irresponsable, juguetona, poco atenta y inmadura... Ella es una amiga ideal para mí/

-Déjame ver. /Me levanté y tomé aquel papel, era un pequeño librito, un poco arrugado pero se ve que está conservado y que tiene sus años, la portada estaba con el nombre de la Institución, el escudo y una imagen de la escuela. Me recordó al folleto que me enseñó papá, pero ese era por mucho menos grande y con menos información/

"Guía de recorrido: Conoce la Institución Sakuragaoka"

Ese era el título del panfleto, parecía prometedor. Lo abrí con curiosidad y vi una pequeña hoja de presentación, igual que la de la portada pero menos gruesa, después había una introducción al librito y después un Índice:

-Sakuragaoka y su fundación

-Historia

-Conoce el origen

-Antepasados y curiosidades

-Instalaciones

\- Sakuragaoka Highschool

° Misión, visión y propósito.

° Antigüedades

° Grados y forma de estudios

° Aprovechamientos

° Clases extraescolares

° Clubs y Deportes

° Estructura

° Novedades

\- Conoce Sakuragaoka. Disfruta Sakuragaoka.

°Conoce el lugar y sus oportinidades de diversión y estancia

\- Mapa del campus.

Leí el contenido de aquel folleto lentamente y después leer atentamente sólo los títulos de las secciones que me parecían interesantes. El tema 'Conoce Sakuragaoka. Disfruta Sakuragaoka' había captado mi atención al instante. Fui a la página mencionada por el índice; Leí la introducción del tema y comencé a emocionarme con cada párrafo leído en el cual detallaban clara y brevemente lo que había en la Institución y bueno, a lo que yo aprecié en mí corta vista de los alrededores en el paseo de la tarde, me di cuenta de que decían verdades en el texto.

A parte, mira este lugar. ¡Es imposible saber dónde está cada cosa! Parece una ciudad: Tiene tiendas, cafeterías, pequeños restaurantes y clubes dónde pasar el rato, lugares de entretenimiento y entrenamiento. Hay hasta piscinas y canchas enormes, lugares recreativos, bibliotecas antiguas, como tres grandes casas/hogar para las alumnas y una residencia para profesores, parques, fuentes, estacionamiento para maestros, alumnos e invitados y incluso una mansión algo retirada, grande y bastante antigua a la vista; exclusiva de los dueños de la Institución. Y bueno, cómo olvidar ese enorme bosque que se aprecia a larga distancia.

Mencioné esto anteriormente; pero este lugar es cómo una ciudad, claro que lo es. Sería una ciudad estudiantil o algo así. A lo que leí hace unos segundos, la institución tiene muchos salones, tres por grado y están desde secundaria hasta preparatoria. Hay un total de 16 clubes a los que puedes ingresar. Cafetería, biblioteca, patio interno escolar, más fuentes, un gimnasio, todo eso sólo dentro de la instalación escolar. ¡Este lugar es sensacional! Y... bastante grande.

No entiendo cómo es que mis padres pudieron ingresarnos a un lugar de este calibre, es enorme y está lleno de lugares geniales para pasar el rato. Pues según lo que leí puede haber campamentos y excursiones internas y externas a los alrededores. Sea lo que sea, esta 'Institución Femenina Sakuragaoka', es cómo un sueño hecho realidad. Desconozco que hay más delante y a fondo de todo lo que consulté gracias a este folleto, pero definitivamente este lugar es asombroso. Puede que ahora no esté tan incómoda por mí estancia aquí. Aunque, ya no lo estoy, he conocido a alguien con quien pasar un rato a parte de la enana de Satchi. Y esa chica está a mi lado, viendo cómo leía atenta aquel folleto que me presto. Sonreí y seguí viendo el panfleto en silencio.

Vi claramente que mencionaba muchas cosas más por leer después, según esto tenía 40 hojas más. Y a parte allí estaba el mapa del enorme lugar. Fui directamente hacia esa página con curiosidad de conocer el mapa de todo lo que prometieron en esa lectura y conocer un poco más donde está mi estancia, pero un sonido bastante fuerte, grave, lento y eco, hizo que me sobresaltara.

-Tranquila, es el anuncio de toque de queda. /La voz de Yui me tranquilizó y suspiré por mi reacción/

-¿Ese perturbador sonido sonará todos los días? /Pregunté confundida viendo a la castaña, la cual asintió con una cara de no entender mucho lo que pasaba./

-Es difícil acostumbrarse. Pero lo harás. /Tocó ligeramente mi hombro, sonriendo. Suspiré derrotada al comprender su comentario, eso sí que es algo aterrador./

-Este folleto es genial. ¿Dónde lo encontraste? /Seguí hojeando curiosa aquel pequeño librito, ignorando mi reacción anterior/

-Me lo dieron cuando ingresé por primera vez, hace cinco u cuatro años. Es raro, cuando mí hermana entró ya no daban de estos y incluso se niega de su existencia. Por eso digo que es 'Secreto~' /Yui me vio y se acercó a mí, alzando sus manos en aire misterioso, lo cual hizo que yo soltara una risa por su ocurrencia/

-Eso sí que es ra_

Un sonido fuerte se escuchó cortando mis palabras y haciendo que ambas nos levantáramos de la cama sobresaltadas, el sonido era la puerta abriéndose algo brusco, dejando ver a una señora de aproximadamente 35 años o más, no entiendo bien quién es y que hace aquí. Y mucho menos el por qué interrumpió así de esa manera, pero esto es extraño, creo que los Internados son extraños y difíciles de acostumbrarse.

-Ya son las 12:00 am, queda prohibido salir de ahora en adelante, ¿Entendido? /La voz de aquella señora sonaba seria y mandona; antes de irse y cerrar nuevamente la puerta, me vio con los ojos entrecerrandos, abriendo lentamente la puerta de la habitación de nuevo, causando un rechinido en esta/

-Tú eres la nueva... /Dijo seria y aún viéndome de esa forma, algo asustada asentí/ Por esta vez la pasaré chica. Ya es hora de ir a tu cuarto, las visitas a otras habitaciones están prohibidas después de la media noche. /Sonaba algo molesta y su rostro no parecía amable, por lo cuál sólo asentí repetidas veces y antes de sacar el folleto y dárselo de nuevo a la castaña, pues por la sorpresa lo escondí detrás de mi espalda, Yui detuvo mis manos y lo escondió ágilmente debajo de mi blusa, confundida la vi y ella sólo me sonrió cálida, pero con cierto aire extraño y tenso.

-¿Y que estás esperando nueva estudiante? ¡A tú habitación! /El tono de voz de aquella mujer aumentaba, eso me dió a entender que no todo era agradable y dulce en las residencias, y tal vez había una guardia enojona y extraña que se atiende mucho a las reglas y le grita a todos/

-Bueno... Nos vemos mañana Yui. /Mi voz sonaba monótona y temerosa, sonreí muy apenas y algo fingido, con un poco de miedo, cosa que sólo hizo a Yui sonreír ahora sin presiones, eso calmaba mis nervios ante esa situación poco esperada/

-Claro Ritsu. /Antes de ser casi empujada fuera del cuarto por aquella señora, noté cómo Yui seguía despidiéndose sonriente y después la puerta era cerrada/

-Ahora ve a tu cuarto. Y no salgas de la casa. /La señora dijo caminando lejos de mí sin esperar respuesta, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de los largos pasillos hasta desaparecer y bajar las escaleras, haciendo ruido con cada escalón que bajaba/

Después de quedar todo en silencio y a obscuras, vi el extenso pasillo y las múltiples puertas de habitaciones cerradas, parecía más largo que hace rato y estaba tan callado. Nada que ver con el ambiente de hace unos minutos. Comencé a caminar sigilosamente, escuchando cómo mis tenis provocaban un ruido hueco con cada pisada.

Genial, ahora estoy asustada.

Seguí caminando, el silencio se estaba haciendo abrumador y la oscuridad del lugar no ayudaba, casi no había ventanas cerca y la luz de la luna no daba y por ende no iluminaba el lugar. De repente escuché un ruido y sin dudar, comencé a correr casi gritando cómo niña pequeña, pasé rápidamente al segundo pasillo y vi todas las puertas.

 _Puerta café ligeramente rasgada. Puerta café ligeramente rasgada y del lado... izquierdo, creo._

Estaba pensando, viendo con temor las puertas, pero todas se veían iguales y no tenía tiempo, ni luz, ni valentía para leer todas las placas y hojas del nombre de las que dormían allí. Cuando vi una puerta familiar y... algo rasgada, entré con tanta rapidez cerrando detrás la puerta bruscamente, jadeando por tantas acciones y ese susto. Vi cómo la chica que dormía en una cama ahora se levantaba lentamente. Aún estaba prendida la luz, por lo cual noté que era mi hermana pequeña Satchi. Al menos no me equivoqué de habitación.

-Ya llegaste... /Vi cómo soltaba un bostezo y tallaba su ojo, acostándose de nuevo/ ahora duerme Ritsu... /Dicho eso, vi cómo ella conciliaba el sueño rápidamente. Noté que aún no se cambiaba de ropa así que le puse una manta sobre su cuerpo, para que no le diera frío, pues las noches suelen ponerse algo frescas/

Sonreí al ver la cara de Satchi, aún sigue durmiendo de esa forma, chupando su pulgar. Apagué la luz y sentí que ya estaba más tranquila así que me acosté en mí cama y miré el techo mientras me ponía una cobija.

Me acomodé en la cama y ahora saqué de mí blusa el folleto que me entregó y escondió Yui, lo vi a pesar de estar a obscuras y acto seguido lo puse debajo de mi almohada, suspiré y ahora me acosté de lado viendo a la pared.

Este lugar... Es diferente de noche

* * *

Hola a todos, hoy no me presenté arriba pero fue porque ya, al grano. Espero y les guste este episodio, recuerden dejar sus comentarios me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. Y sin más, me despido, adiós uwu


	4. Chapter 4

Buen día lectoras y lectores de esta historia, muchas gracias por pasar y seguir la historia, agradezco sus comentarios, espero y les guste este nuevo episodio donde habrá más y más misterio. Sin más, la historia comienza.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:** _ **"Las chicas rivales"**_

Estaba acostada, en mi habitación, durmiendo plácidamente en mi cama; basta, cómoda y reconfortante cama.

-Hey...

Estaba en el mundo de los sueños, nada podría terminar con esta agradable sensación de dormir sin estar soñando cosas y simplemente descansar después de un día largo.

-Ritsu...

Nada podía terminar este sentimiento de descanso y relajación, libre del mundo y simplemente desconectada de la realidad por un momento.

-¡Despierta!

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente al escuchar un sonido molesto e irritante, estaba abrazando mí almohada mientras posaba mi cabeza en una parte de ella y sentía mis párpados pesados y unos mechones de pelo en la cara.

-Ya es hora de despertar.

Bostecé sin pudor alguno, parpadeando ligeramente, acostumbrando mis ojos a la vista y luz que entraba por la ventana de la habitación. Sin más, volví a cerrar mis ojos, dispuesta a seguir durmiendo.

-¡Ya despierta!

El grito fue tan irritante que abrí mis ojos y fruncí el ceño, volteando a ver a la dueña de la voz con molestia. Después de darle una mirada amenazante a la que me levantó antes de lo planeado, me di cuenta de mi nueva posición al despertar, con la almohada en mis brazos, como si fuera un peluche o alguien a quién abrazar.

Decidí ignorar sus palabras y acostarme nuevamente hasta que recordé... ¡El folleto!

Me levanté bruscamente y busqué en donde lo había puesto antes de quedarme dormida, pero no estaba y mi posición al momento de despertar era completamente diferente a como me dormí, por lo cual no sé qué pasó con este durante la noche.

-Ya era hora, ponte algo que iremos a conocer el entorno. A parte, te perderás el desayuno, floja. /Sus palabras se oían, pero yo estaba buscando aquel librito por debajo de la almohada y de la manta. Afortunadamente mí hermana estaba de espaldas acomodando su cama y así no veía mis acciones y me evitaba cuestionamientos.

¿Dónde estará?

-Es algo tarde, aunque tú eres tan perezosa que debe ser temprano para ti.

Seguía oyendo lo que decía, me levanté un poco y efectivamente estaba el folleto allí, al parecer entre tanto movimiento mientras dormía, terminé con el folleto debajo y durmiendo sobre él. Afortunadamente lo encontré.

Suspiré aliviada, viendo el panfleto y casi besarlo. Ahora vi hacia Satchi y me di cuenta de que se estaba cambiando de ropa, así que ahora estaba en ropa interior, poniéndose un poco de desodorante en barra. Volteé a otro lado y acomodé mi almohada. Estaba aún vestida con ropa casual, por lo cual no tendré que cambiarme, pero mi pelo era un desastre.

Vi por unos segundos el folleto de mis manos y sonreí, por un momento creí que lo había perdido y ahora entiendo un poco la reacción de Yui al no encontrarlo. Miré de reojo a Satchi, quién ya tenía puesta una blusa de tirantes, pero de diferente color a la de ayer y ahora vi cómo se giraba, acto seguido metí el folleto con rapidez a mí blusa y ahora sonreía de oreja a oreja, muy indiscreta.

-Será mejor que te cambies y_ /Mi hermana mencionaba mientras daba la vuelta pero después de verme levantó una ceja confundida pues yo aún sonreía de forma misteriosa/ ¿Qué diablos te picó?

-Nada, solo es un día agradable /Dije tratando de sonar amable sin dejar de sonreír, ella simplemente torció la boca y caminó hasta la puerta del cuarto, abriéndola/

-Cómo sea... Sólo levántate ya, Grinch. /En ese momento cerró la puerta, suspiré aliviada y me saqué el librito de la blusa, no es que sea malo mostrarlo, pero la acción de Yui de ocultarlo me hizo hacer esto de igual forma/

Me levanté completamente para intentar arreglar la almohada y doblar la manta, pero al final sólo tuve que colocarlas por allí varadas. Tomé mi desodorante del pequeño mueble que está por allí y me puse, a diferencia del de la enana, este era en spray. Cepillé levemente mi pelo y lo até en una coleta, justo como la de ayer, me quité la blusa y decidí ponerme otra, tengo pocas y mejor esta la guardo para otra ocasión. Hice unos últimos arreglos y me tallé el rosto. Me puse mis tenis y salí de la habitación, no sin antes tomar el panfleto y guardarlo por dentro de mi blusa y sujetarlo al pantalón.

Caminé por los pasillos, nuevamente estaba ese ambiente cálido y amistoso, con algunas chicas platicando animadamente y con mucha alegría, algunas viendo TV en esa sala compartida y bueno... Todo agradable, hasta pareciera que lo ocurrido ayer en la noche fuese sólo obra de mi imaginación.

Cuando pase por el corredor y vi el primer pasillo, me vino por la mente la idea de ver a Yui, pero tal vez esté abajo comiendo algo o... No sé. Decidí irme directamente a las escaleras y bajar, viendo cómo algunas chicas que subían me veían y sonreían, saludaban, daban una leve mirada e incluso un par de chicas que parecen de secundaria daban una mirada y luego reían secreta y de una forma traviesa.

Después de terminar de bajar las grandes escaleras de madera, caminé hasta el comedor, estaba algo lleno pero no tanto como ayer en la noche, estaban algunas en grupo y una que otra simplemente comiendo. Vaya lugar. Se escuchaban algunos murmullos de las pláticas de las chicas. Me acerqué a la barra de comida y noté que había unos de los recipientes ya con poco contenido. Suspiré y me serví varios panes con mermelada de fresa y otros con crema de cacahuate y no olvidaré mi vaso de chocolate.

Sin dudar busqué a Yui por todos lados, pero no se veía por ningún lugar ni mesa, sólo había chicas y más chicas que no eran conocidas para mí.

-Genial... /Susurré desanimada, llevando mi charola a una de las mesas solas, a punto de tomar asiento vi que Satchi me hacía señas extrañas a lo lejos, no entendí nada hasta que sus amigas también hacían dichas señas, creo que me invitan a su mesa, bueno... No estaría tan mal, no le veo problema/

Caminé hasta ese lugar y después me acerqué con una cara algo seria.

-Enana /Saludé, escuchando risitas de sus amigas al escuchar ese apodo, ella se puso algo roja, creo que más bien por enojo/

-Te estoy invitando a la mesa y sales con eso, Grinch /Su voz era molesta y las tres chicas que la acompañaban rieron y me vieron, yo sólo suspiré algo molesta y rodeaba los ojos por la actitud de mi hermana, estaba a punto de responderle a su comentario pero decidí que era mejor reservar eso, además mi estómago rugió/

-Gracias... /Suspiré sacando una silla de enfrente y al lado de una de sus amigas/ sí me disculpan... /Dije colocando la charola en la mesa y antes de sentarme, viendo cómo las tres adolescentes sonreían y asentían. Ahora me senté en la silla y tomé un pan de mermelada y sin dudar lo llevé a mí boca/

-Parece que tenías hambre /La voz de Satchi era algo burlona y ahora ella comía de su plato/

Terminé de pasarme el bocado.

-Claro que tengo hambre /Ahora procedí a terminar con aquel delicioso pan, tomando ahora otro y comerlo sin dudar, tenía bastante hambre/

-¿Así que tú eres la hermana mayor de Satchi? /Una de las chicas mencionó mientras me veía, yo asentí sin dejar de comer/

-Satchi nos platicó un poco sobre ti, dice que eres amable, divertida y que te respeta mucho. /Una de las chicas dijo, escuchar eso me sorprendió enormemente y vi ahora a la mencionada que ponía una mueca de enfado hacia la pobre chica que habló, al verme ahora, yo levanté una ceja y después la subía y bajaba, algo pretenciosa y presumida/

-Sólo era un decir. /Dijo molesta al captar mi acción, viendo a otro lado y haciendo reír a las chicas por su reacción que parecía puchero de negación mal logrado/

-¿Y cuál es tu nombre? /La tercera chica preguntó, con una sonrisa en la cara, yo terminé de pasar mi bocado y después regresé el gesto/

-Me llamo Ritsu, Ritsu Tainaka. /Dije, viendo unos segundos a cada una de las chicas que nos acompañaban/ Es un gusto conocerlas chicas. /Dije sonriendo/

-Dijiste que suele ser gruñona. /Una de las chicas dijo viendo acusadoramente a la enana, la cual solo suspiró y ahora me veía/

-Sólo trata de quedar bien. /Lo dijo y en ese preciso momento le saqué la lengua cual niña y ella regresó el gesto, que madurez externamos ambas, la acción hizo sonreír y soltar ligeras risitas a las acompañantes de la mesa/

Después de ese momento, todas terminamos de comer. Las chicas son agradables y pasé un buen tiempo con su compañía.

-Tengo que hacer algo, espera aquí. /Susurré hacia mí hermana y sin esperar respuesta subí casi corriendo por las escaleras y ir directa al primer pasillo hasta la habitación de Yui, no sabía bien cuál era así que le pregunté a unas chicas de por allí, pero estas dijeron que no la habían visto desde que salió temprano por la mañana./

Eso me hizo suspirar, ya era tarde y según las chicas ella salió muy temprano. Y la verdad no sé cómo comunicarme con ella... Esto es inútil, decidí que sería más efectivo que saliera de la casa y acompañara a Satchi y a sus amistades a dar el dichoso paseo por la escuela, el folleto que había leído me dio un resumen de lo que podría ver en este lugar así que decidí bajar de las escaleras y reencontrarme con ellas, las cuales me esperaban afuera de la residencia.

-Bien, listas para el paseo, será un largo recorrido.

Habían pasado horas desde que caminamos por el campus, las amigas de Satchi amablemente nos mostraban y nos decían las localidades exactas de los lugares buenos por visitar y nos daban 'tips' para no perdernos por sí tenemos que regresar solas después de clase, las cuales comienzan en dos días.

Había prestado atención, pero a veces me desconcentraba viendo alguna cosa fuera de lo común o pensando en dónde estaría Yui, durante todo el camino estuvimos platicando pero yo no podía dejar de pensar acerca de ella, es bastante extraño que no estuviera en la mañana, una de las chicas me dijo que ni siquiera estuvo en el almuerzo.

Las chicas se habían adelantado y habían cruzado una de las calles que hay en este lugar, yo no había pasado pues estaba sumida en pensamientos y a parte había uno que otro vehículo cruzando; como auto, motocicleta o bici que pasaban, esto es cómo una pequeña ciudad definitivamente.

Antes de que cruzara la calle al ver que no venía nada, sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro.

-¿Ritsu?

Esa voz me es extrañamente familiar y reconocible, giré hasta quedar en frente de esa chica que claramente era la cabeza hueca de Yui, me alegró el verla, así que tuve que contenerme para no abrazarla.

-Yui... /No pude evitar sonreír al verla, ya que ella estaba sonriendo el doble de alegre que yo/

-Ritsu, ¿Qué haces aquí? /Su voz sonaba igual de infantil que siempre/ ¿Conociendo un poco más el lugar? /En ese momento me dio un ligero codazo y me guiñaba un ojo, reí ante eso pues entendí su mensaje/

-Sí, las amigas de Satchi nos dan un recorrido. /Le proporcioné una sonrisa, cosa que la hizo sonreír a ella tímidamente, acto bastante extraño/ Aunque... Yo ya conozco el lugar... /Ahora yo le daba ligeros codazos a la castaña, mientras levantaba un poco mí blusa y le mostraba aquel librito que escondía, ella se emocionó como niña pequeña al verlo/

-¿Y dónde están ellas? /Preguntó acomodando un poco su falda de mezclilla y su blusa azul que tenía un gatito en medio/*****************!

-Oh, ellas están en-

Antes de terminar de decir, un auto pasó muy cerca de la acera y cómo había otras chicas cerca de allí esperando por pasar, se sobre sobresaltaron; sin que pudiera reaccionar del todo ante eso, sentí ahora cómo un extraño líquido nos llenaba a todas las chicas que nos encontramos esperando para poder pasar y nos mojaba la ropa, algunas gritaron por eso, yo sólo me hice hacia atrás y casi tropezaba, pero Yui me detuvo.

Antes de reaccionar por completo escuché a algunas quejarse y las chicas de al rededor que presenciaron aquella escena sólo se tapaban la boca por la sorpresa, el auto sólo siguió avanzando pero logré ver que había unas chicas dentro riendo, mientras tenían una extraña bandera en la mano.

-¿Qué demonios? /Dije confundida, viendo mi ropa mojada de un líquido de dudosa procedencia, no era agua, pues olía extraño/

-Oh no, mí blusa de gatito... /Yui se quejaba mientras veía su blusa con un ligero puchero, ella estaba completamente mojada, ahora vi a las otras chicas que también estaba igual de mojadas, pero no tanto cómo Yui, pues fue la primera víctima./

-¿Pero qué fue eso? /Esa era Satchi, quién había cruzado la calle de regreso junto a sus tres amigas para ver cómo estábamos/

-Genial... Ya empezaron con los ataques.

-No, ya no será seguro.

-¿Cómo se las regresaremos?

-Cuándo será la próxima junta, deberían tomar medidas.

Esos eran los comentarios que escuchaba de las otras chicas, mientas trataban de quitarse un poco lo mojado o arreglarse la ropa. Yo aún no entendía nada de nada y por la cara que ponía mi hermana, ella tampoco sabía nada sobre lo sucedido.

-¿Cómo que 'ataque'? /Pregunté viendo a una chica que estaba cerca, de cabellera algo rubia y ojos verdes, quién sólo se limpiaba un poco su vestido/

-Sí, las chicas de Sakuragaoka Highschool están atacando, ya van varias veces que lo hacen en el mes, esto es terrible, no sabemos cómo regresarles los ataques.

Escuchar eso sólo me hizo alzar una ceja sin comprender nada, ¿Cómo que "Las chicas de Sakuragaoka Highschool"?

La rubia terminó sonriéndome y retirándose pues su vestido estaba muy empapado, las otras chicas sólo corrían de vuelta a sus respectivas residencias casi llorando por aquel suceso, cosa que nos dejó solo a mí, a Yui y a las amigas de Satchi, pues la enana se fue a buscar ayuda o ir por algo con que secarnos.

-¿Alguien podría explicarme qué fue eso? /Señalé hacia el lugar dónde desapareció aquel auto con esas chicas risueñas dentro que tenían una bandera azul con blanco y un escudo que tenía un 'SH' grabado, preguntaba con una expresión entre molesta y extrañada, las chicas sólo se vieron entre sí con preocupación y Yui estaba ocupada tratando de quitar el líquido de su cabello/

-Son las de Sakuragaoka Highschool, son las de la escuela 'rival', las del otro campus. Las chicas rivales.,

¿Escuché bien? ¿Otro campus? ¿"Chicas rivales"? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? No estoy enterada de nada.

Mi rostro hizo que las chicas suspiraran y ahora una me tocara el hombro y después me viera fijamente.

-La escuela es un gran campus divido en dos, Ritsu-sempai. /Escuchar eso no me hizo inmutarme, pues estaba tan confundida que apenas podía sentir lo mojado de mí ropa y tantas acciones me habían llevado al espacio sideral/

-¿Dividido? /Susurré sin dejar de cambiar mi expresión, la chica asintió y prosiguió/

-El campus en su totalidad es llamado Sakuragaoka Highschool, pero este es dividido en dos por una muralla, el Sakuragaoka Medium y el Sakuragaoka Hight. Nosotras somos el 'Medium' y esas chicas que atacaron hace poco, son el 'High'

La explicación que me dió aquella chica sólo me hizo llenarme más de preguntas, ¿La escuela está dividida? Es enorme este lugar... Pero, ¿Cómo es posible eso?

Ahora otra de las amigas seguía con la explicación.

-El campus fue dividido en dos hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Este lado es de las chicas con menos... Recursos. /La chica trató de buscar una forma de decirlo y su rostro lo plasmaba/ Y las otras son las 'Buenas, más correctas y educadas', son las princesas y son gente con mucho dinero. Podría decirse que este lado es el público y aquel el privado. /La chica ahora jugaba con sus manos, mientras veía el piso/

Comenzaba a entender lo que pasaba y ahora vi a Yui, buscando una explicación más razonable y digerible, ella entendió mi expresión y suspiró, ahora se acercó a mí tomando mi hombro y dar ligeras palmadas en él, buscando las palabras para explicarme mejor.

-Mira Ritsu, el lugar es enorme y el campus se divide en dos: 'Campus Medium' y 'Campus High', el de ellas y el de nosotras. La escuela pública es el "Instituto Femenino Sakuragaoka" que es en el que estamos, el lado de nosotras... /Asentí para dar a entender que estaba comprendiendo lo que decía/ Y la escuela privada es "Sakuragaoka Highschool", osea el lado de ellas.

Escuchar todo eso sólo hacia confundirme y no entender mucho, eso significa que el campus es más grande de lo que pensé. ¡Es enorme!

-Este lugar se divide por una pequeña muralla y eso es desde hace muchos años, ambos tienen sus tiendas, lugares recreativos y eso, pero el de ellas es más grande y lujoso. Las escuelas pertenecen al mismo lugar pero son separadas y eso es desde hace años. /Yui suspiro sonriendo ligeramente al notar que ya no estaba tan molesta ni confundida ante la situación/

-Sí sempai, la rivalidad entre nosotras y las otras chicas es de hace años y es casi histórico. El lugar es enorme verá, y las cosas que suceden aquí son diferentes. Incluso los profesores tienen rivalidad. Es cómo una ciudad dividida. Con mucha rivalidad, una rivalidad aceptada.

Esto es bastante extraño, no sé si Satchi lo sepa pero de seguro estará igual que yo cuando se entere... Definitivamente este lugar es bastante extraño y tiene mucho que aún debo conocer, quién sabe que otros secretos pueda descubrir a lo largo, sólo ahora sé que:

°La escuela está dividida.

°Hay rivalidad entre ellas.

Esto cada vez es más interesante.

* * *

Espero que les gustara este nuevo episodio, dejen sus comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, etc… etc… Para las personas que amablemente me han compartido sus personajes, que luego serán incluidos, quisiera que me dijeran de qué "Lado" de la Institución quieren que estén sus personajes.

Muchas gracias por pasar y buen día.


	5. Chapter 5

Buenas tardes a todos, hoy les traigo una pequeña actualización de este Fic, espero y les guste, como siempre saben que sólo me pertenece el Fic así que espero y les guste, sin más, disfruten de la lectura.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Capítulo 5:** _ **"Ui"**_

Yui y yo estábamos comenzando a secarnos con unas toallas que Satchi logró conseguir de un lugar cercano de por allí, habíamos tratado de quitar el rastro de aquel extraño líquido que nos cubría ahora casi en totalidad, en especial a Yui, quién aún lucía bastante empapada.

-¿¡Qué!?

Ese grito era de nada más y nada menos que de la enana, a la cual le explicaban un poco sobre lo sucedido hace pocos minutos, ella no entendía mucho y parecía bastante desconcertada.

-Yui, ¿Estás bien? /Fue lo mejor que pude decir después de quitarme un poco más la sensación de mojado, mientras ahora me aproximaba a la castaña más baja, la cual se estaba secando con esa toalla igual de empapada que sus ropas/

-Sí, lo estoy Ritsu, ya me acostumbré a esto... /Escuchar eso hizo que me acercara más y ahora le colocará mi toalla, la cual no estaba tan húmeda pues no había mucho que secar, y la posara sobre su castaña cabellera, acto que hizo que ella me viera con confusión en su rostro/

-¿Acaso lo hacen seguido? /Suspiré, colocándome detrás de ella y comenzar a secar su cabello/

-Eh... Y-yo, bueno... A todas les ha tocado /Yui no sonaba muy segura y su voz era algo torpe, no sé bien que fue lo que le llegó a pasar o que tan pesadas son estas bromas, pero algo me dice que puede no ser muy agradable y a la vez bastante genial./

Mientras tanto, con aquella infantil y alegre chica de los broches, ella tenía cierto nerviosismo y acciones torpes pues aquella castaña del cabello atado en una cola de caballo sencilla, realizaba aquellos actos y no podía evitar el sentir que lentamente comenzaba a ser más torpe, pero no cómo usualmente lo era, no, esto no era algo que pudiera entender.

-¿Y qué no hacen nada los maestros o algo?

Esa pregunta hizo que la infantil chica se quedara pensando por un rato, yo no entendía mucho esto de los Internados y su forma de vida incluso aún no entiendo el porqué hay rivalidad entre ellos, pero esto es bastante emocionante y no dudaré en preguntar más sobre esto, a parte aquellas chicas dijeron sobre alguna especie de junta o reunión.

-Pues... Ahora que lo pienso, incluso los profesores tienen sus problemas /La castaña dijo riendo un poco mientras jugaba con sus pulgares/

Después de terminar de secar un poco a Yui y ya estar menos mojada, empezamos a platicar con las otras chicas y con Satchi, quién estaba aun anonadada por lo sucedido, incluso más que yo quién fui una de las víctimas de aquella broma. Estuvimos caminando un rato más y al final las chicas se separaron dejándonos a Yui a mí solas.

-¿Quieres comer algo? /Fue lo que pregunté, la chica a mi lado no estaba tan emocionada cómo la había notado, cosa que me preocupa dd de cierta forma, ella sólo me vio y sonrió cómo si nada, tiene bastantes cambios al parecer/

-Me encantaría, vayamos a ese Max Burger, allí venden muchas cosas ricas. /Su forma de decirlo fue tan tierno que suspiré y después asentí, ella me guió hasta dicho restaurante el cuál no era muy grande pero, ¿Un Max Burger en un internado? Es cómo de ensueño/

Al entrar ambas pedimos nuestras respectivas comidas y pagamos, ahora nos sentábamos en una mesa cerca de la ventana, Yui enfrente de mí; Satchi y sus amigas decidieron ir a seguir dando un paseo y yo no quería dejar a Yui después de encontrarla en tan grande lugar, así que nos separamos. A parte, tengo muchas preguntas para la castaña que espero y pueda resolver.

Después de recibir nuestra comida, comenzamos a comer, era algo tarde ya, podría asegurar que después de las seis de la noche, el ambiente poco a poco iba oscureciendo por lo que pude ver a través de la ventana del pequeño restaurante.

-¿Puedes creer que aún venden las cajitas infantiles? /La chica frente a mí mencionó, mientras comía un poco de la hamburguesa que compró. Yo la vi y sonreí comenzando a comer unas cuantas papas fritas/

-La verdad... No, pero es genial. /Mencioné emocionada tomando el pequeño juguete que venía, era un pequeño mounstro amarillo con un sólo ojo y era de plástico, el de Yui era uno morado de dos ojos. La castaña me vio y sonrió con su clásica inocencia que emana/

Ambas seguimos comiendo, platicando de cosas que no tenían mucha importancia y a veces carecían de sentido, algunas de las chicas que llegaban nos veían sonrientes por nuestras actitudes o incluso reían de alguno comentario que Yui decía, los cuales eran bastante graciosos. Gradualmente se estaba haciendo de noche y sin saber seguíamos platicando y incluso terminando con nuestros alimentos. Había una que otra chica pero ya no estaba lleno en su totalidad el restaurante como hace unas horas.

Cuando por fin pude encontrar un espacio para preguntar a Yui algo que sabía que sin querer pasaba por mí mente y tenía que despejar.

-Oye Yui... ¿Qué pasó con tu hermana? /Mi pregunta atrajo la mirada de Yui, la cuál la posó en mi/ ¿Regresó?

Mi pregunta parece cómo sí hubiera sido un disparo al aire repentino, pues la chica infantil que hace poco convivía conmigo, lentamente fue cambiando de expresión hasta poner una cara bastante seria y incluso preocupada, cosa que me hizo dudar un poco.

Después de un largo y algo incómodo silencio, ella suspiró y vio hacia la ventana, estaba a punto de hacer un comentario disculpado mí pregunta y intromisión, pero la chica ahora me veía nuevamente, con seguridad en sus ojos.

-Ella... Ella no regresó Ritsu. /El silencio reinó después de ese comentario. Yui me vio y al ver mí expresión continuó con su relato/

-Pensé que regresaría más noche, hay veces que llega tarde por lo de ser guía, pero hoy no regresó. En la mañana salí temprano para buscarla por el campus pero no vi ningún rastro y al preguntarle a las chicas de por allí y incluso profesores, ninguno supo decirme que pasó con ella...

Fue lo que escuché y me quedé sin poder decir nada al respecto cuando vi su rostro decaído, suspiré sin encontrar las palabras para continuar con aquella conversación que había iniciado, después de unos segundos las palabras comenzaron a llegar y sin siquiera analizar empecé a decirlas.

-Se que no la conozco Yui, pero te prometo que te ayudaré a buscarla.

Mis palabras comenzaron a salir, y el rostro de aquella chica de broches se iluminó como si una pequeña niña fuera.

-¿En serio Ritsu? /Su voz sonaba emocionada, entonces sonreí sin dudar, llevé una patata a mí boca y la coloqué como sí de un cigarrillo se tratara/

-Afirmativo Yui, necesito que me de sus reportes sobre la chica. /Mi voz se tornaba gruesa, pero de una forma cómica, Yui río y inmediatamente comenzó a decirme cómo era, yo sólo asentía manteniendo mi postura de 'Capitán'/

-Bueno, ahora... El nombre de la susodicha.

-Su nombre es Ui Hirasawa, ¡señor!

Suspiré y casi me atragantaba con la papata, ¿en serio?. Vaya nombre, muy parecido y bueno... Sus padres, no es por ser crítica ni nada pero... Vaya nombres.

Después de soportar mí inminente reacción, vi hacía Yui y me levanté de la mesa, acto seguido tomé la muñeca de Yui y la encaminé hasta la puerta del restaurante sin olvidar recoger la basura y obvio a nuestro nuevos juguetes.

-Bien Yui, vamos a encontrar a Ui.

* * *

Espero y les gustará este nuevo episodio, es corto y no se avanza mucho pero es para no abandonar el Fic así que les prometo actualizar pronto nuevamente y ya iniciar con esto al 100%. Dejen sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, críticas etc.. Etc... Son gratis uwu

Sin más, me despido, buenas tardes.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos los lectores de esta historia, espero y todos estén bien. Aquí les traigo un nuevo episodio y si pensaban que ahora lo dejaría abandonado, se han equivocado porque ahora les traigo esta actualización, ya saben, solo me pertenece esta historia y espero y la disfruten tanto como yo. Sin más.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Capítulo 6:** _ **"Búsqueda"**_

-Ya llegué...

-¿Acaso no ves que horas son? Ya casi es el toque de queda, hermana.

Eso fue lo que escuché después de entrar a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás y dejándome caer al piso sin pensar.

Estaba muy, muy cansada, habíamos salido desde temprano a dar un gran paseo por casi todo el campus para conocerlo y hacerlo sin parar, caminando sin descanso. Después, me quedé buscando por muchos lugares y preguntando por horas sí alguien había visto a la hermana de Yui, sin mucho éxito, pues nadie sabía sobre aquella chica, así que estuvimos en una búsqueda sin encontrar nada, cosa que nos desanimó a ambas.

-Estoy muy cansada, déjame dormir...

Fue lo último que dije antes de acostarme por completo en el piso, Satchi sólo bufó con molestia mientras se levantaba de una sillita de por allí y tomaba mi brazo, aplicando fuerza para después levantarme y empujarme en la cama y acto seguido acostarse ella en la suya. Reí por esa acción y sin pensar mucho, me quedé dormida.

Era noche, todo estaba obscuro, la campana de toque de queda se escuchó, esa era la señal en la que habíamos quedado. Me desperté ante tal sonido pero decidí seguir fingiendo el dormir por un tiempo, sin moverme y esperar por unos minutos acostada y en silencio. Había quedado con Yui en un acuerdo que era bastante emocionante y a la vez, muy peligroso...

 _-Ritsu, ya estoy cansada y no hemos encontrado a Ui aún. /La voz de aquella chica se escuchaba mientras ésta se sentaba en una fuente de por allí, e inmediatamente apoyó sus manos sobre su mejilla agotada de tanto buscar/_

 _-Hemos buscado por la mayoría de este lugar, ¿Dónde demonios se pudo haber metido? /Fue lo que aquella castaña de coleta decía, sentándose al lado de la infantil chica, igual de cansada que la otra/_

 _Amabas quedaron en silencio sin saber mucho y tampoco tener que decir, el silencio era bueno después de estar por horas buscando y llamando a una chica que no aparecía, la noche ahora estaba presente y el cielo comenzaba a obscurecer por lo cual era preocupante, en especial para la pobre Yui._

 _Quedaron en otros minutos de silencio, hasta que la oji-miel decidió acercarse a la chica que parecía estar muy pensante y darle un pequeño golpecito en el hombro para después, mover su mano dando a entender que ésta se acercara a ella, cosa que hizo un poco dudosa._

 _-Tengo una idea, es mala, pero es lo mejor que puede pasar._

 _La voz segura de Ritsu le dio bastante curiosidad a la alegre chica, acto seguido esta asintió, animando a su compañera a seguir con dicha idea._

 _-La única pista que llegué a escuchar y que es la más coherente, fue la de esa chica que dijo sobre haberla visto rumbo al Instituto Sakuragaoka el día que dijiste tu había salido temprano. Y esa chica dijo haberlo visto en la mañana. Así que, ¡Vayamos allí!_

 _La voz emocionada y alegre de aquella castaña, quién alzaba los brazos al aire con felicidad, fue interrumpida al observar la reacción de la chica frente a ella pues ésta en vez de alegrarse de igual forma, sólo suspiró y vio a otro lado, cosa que no fue algo que esperara sí de Yui se trataba._

 _-No creo que sea buena idea Ritsu, ya han pasado unos días desde que supe de Yui y ahora la escuela está cerrada, a parte, el acceso en fin de semana no es autorizado si no es por algún motivo escolar._

 _Aquellas palabras dejaron pensante a la chica de pelo castaño claro, quien ahora tomaba su barbilla y hacía un pequeño puchero al ver que su única idea era desechada. Yui, por otro lado, simplemente volvía a colocar su rostro recargado en la palma de su mano, observando al frente y ver a las otras chicas pasar alegres por el lugar._

 _Después de unos minutos, el silencio se vio interrumpido por la chica más alta._

 _-Yui, tengo una idea aún mejor y más genial. /Las palabras sonaban tan seguras y a la vez llenas de misterio por lo que la chica de broches vió a su amiga con una sonrisa, cosa que alegró internamente a la de ojos color miel/_

 _-¿Y cuál es esa idea, Ritsu?_

 _-Debemos, ir a la escuela de noche, después del toque de queda..._

Eso fue lo último que recordaba después de haber formulado un plan patéticamente genial con Yui, no me fue muy difícil el convencerla a realizar ello, pero igual tuve muchos 'Peros', nunca pensé que fuera a aceptar hacer dicha búsqueda nocturna conmigo, una parte de mí deseaba hacer eso a pesar de llevar sólo dos días aquí, pero el hacerlo con compañía me hace sentir, no sólo acompañada y un poco liberada de problemas al momento de poder ser descubiertas, sino también me causa mucha adrenalina al hacer algo prohibido.

No entiendo cuál es el motivo de no dejar y prohibir severamente el salir de noche, sé que muchas no estarían a esas horas en el exterior pero, ¿Tener estrictamente prohibido el hacerlo e incluso tener vigilancia y castigos por ello?, eso es algo extraño de cierta forma.

Había mantenido mí postura por un largo tiempo, escuchar el ronquido de Satchi me hizo sentir más segura al momento de decidir salir de la habitación y encontrarnos tal y como había dicho, después de todo, puedes salir al baño de noche pues eso no está penalizado, obviamente, y eso sería una buen excusa por si acaso. Supe que era el momento adecuado así que me levanté de la cama y caminé descalza hasta la puerta, abriéndola lentamente, tenía mi tenis en las manos y me había puesto pijama, tenía que ser menos obvia sí quería salir.

Cuando por fin logré estar fuera de la habitación y cerrar nuevamente la puerta, caminé por los pasillos sigilosamente, no se escuchaba ni un sólo ruido más que el del ambiente del exterior, estaba bastante obscuro por lo cual tuve que cuidar mi caminar, sólo había una ventana y estaba al final del pasillo y la luz que brindaba era poca y algo aterradora. Después de caminar para pasar al primer pasillo y acto seguido ir hacia las escaleras, comencé a bajar a paso lento, pero la madera rechinó y el sonido parecía que resonaba por todo el lugar cómo un eco.

Tardé un poco en reaccionar y seguir bajando, no sabía que era peor: bajar lento o rápido, así que bajé a una velocidad normal, sintiendo que mí pulso se aceleraba con cada escalón que bajaba y la presión me hacía sentir aquella adrenalina de hacer algo en contra de las reglas.

Por fin había llegado al final de los escalones y caminé por todo el lugar, salir por la puerta principal era un grave error, por lo que pensé y dije que me encontraría con Yui en el comedor, pero al momento de revisar ahí, ella no se encontraba y sólo había sillas y mesas vacías. Suspiré derrotada entendiendo que tal vez la castaña preferiría el no arriesgarse y antes de dar la vuelta y seguir con esto sola, escuché un ligero susurro, proveniente del comedor.

-Psss...

-Psss...

¿Qué es ese sonido?

-Psss... Ritsu...

Escuchar mi nombre me hizo empezar a ver a todos lados frenéticamente, pero solo ver una habitación completamente solitaria y a obscuras, pero al posar mi mirada en la puerta de entrada de la cocina, pude observar una sombra, que por la luz que daba en aquel lugar supe que era Yui, no pude evitar el caminar hacia allí con una amplia sonrisa en mis labios.

-Yui... Viniste. /La alegría se escuchaba en mí voz, al acercarme por completo a la chica/

-Claro que vine Ritsu... /La chica frente a mí, que a pesar de traer también pijama y el pelo algo desarreglado aún conservaba esos broches, sonrió y tímidamente tomó un mechón de su pelo, fruncí el ceño ante eso/

-Me alegro, ¿sabes por dónde saldremos? /Vi hacía mi alrededor buscando un lugar o tratar de entender por qué me dijo que nos viéramos aquí/

-Sí, sígueme.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Yui tomó mí mano, cosa que me hizo sobresaltar, ella al darse cuenta de lo sucedido río con timidez y aun sujetando mi mano, me encaminó hasta una cocina que tenía una ventana cerca de una gran y larga encimera. No tuve que preguntar cosa alguna al ver cómo ella la abría y se salía por allí, con un poco de destreza la seguí y salí de igual forma, eso fue más fácil de lo esperado.

Caminamos en silencio, Yui me dijo que yo la siguiera, que ella me guiaría hasta un lugar donde nadie nos pueda ver, yo la seguí sin reclamar. Tenía que admitir que hacía esto por curiosidad, por tratar de ayudarla a encontrar a su hermana Ui y cómo no, por propio interés, y aunque ella lo sabe, de todas formas me siguió con la idea.

Terminamos cerca de unos arbustos y Yui se escondió detrás de ellos, ahora me vio y sonrió, regresé el gesto y al ver que ella ahora miraba a los costados y al final suspiraba con alivio, comprendí que este era el lugar seguro del cual me había mencionado con anterioridad pues ella me admitió que recién ingresada a la escuela hace años, solía estar fuera de noche porque terminaba siempre perdida en su primer año de estar en el gran campus.

-Bueno Ritsu, aquí es dónde estaremos, tú sólo sígueme, iremos a la escuela por la parte trasera de la residencia, casi nadie ve hacia allí...

Los planes hechos por Yui habían sido bastante bien planeados, cosa que me sorprendió viniendo de aquella chica, no es que esperaba poco de ella, sino, parecía que estaba más que emocionada por esta búsqueda. Me limité a asentir ante las palabras de Yui y seguir su paso hasta ir detrás de la residencia, el lugar se veía algo viejo y descuidado, cosa que me tomó por sorpresa.

-Cuándo decías que nadie solía venir a este lado, no bromeabas. /Fue lo que dije en un susurro, la chica de blusa de botones rosa y pantalón del mismo color me vio y sonrió, mientras seguía el camino ahora corriendo levemente para pasar de edificio tras edificio, en silencio./

-Nadie suele venir aquí, hay muchas historias sobre apariciones y cosas fantasmales... /Eso me sorprendió un poco, esto es bastante interesante pero después de escuchar aquello, lo volvió aún más. Yui se había adentrado más y más, hasta llegar a un montón de arbustos y casi perderse por completo entre ellos/

-Eso es genial... /No puede evitar comentar, siguiendo el paso de Yui, tiempo después noté que habíamos caminado demasiado y aún no había mucho que ver y tampoco había personas vigilando cómo habían dicho las chicas/ Yui, ¿Qué no hay personas que vigilan en la noche?

La pregunta hizo que Yui frenara en seco y viera al rededor por unos minutos, bastante confundida, después verme y tiempo después escuchar pisadas y voces provenientes detrás de nosotras, ambas nos vimos entre sí sorprendidas para después ver hacia atrás y ver que se lograba apreciar una luz de linterna proveniente de mucho más adentro del lugar. Antes de analizar bien la situación, comenzamos a correr de vuelta a lo que podríamos decir 'civilización', sin pensar que estaríamos más visibles.

Yui y yo seguimos corriendo por miedo de ser vistas por aquellas personas que estaban en ese lugar que según nosotras era poco visto, pero al parecer, no lo era.

-Mira Ritsu, ¡Es la entrada a la escuela! /La alegre e infantil Yui señaló con su dedo índice hacia el lugar, amabas corrimos hacia allá pero antes de poder reencontrarnos y estar juntas de nuevo, pues ambas corrimos en diferentes direcciones, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todas las luces de las viejas farolas se apagaron repentinamente y dejaron el lugar más obscuro que nada, la luna hoy no se había asomado tanto y ahora estábamos completamente a obscuras. ¿Un apagón? Tal vez.

Caminé casi a tientas pues no me había acostumbrado aún a la obscuridad, casi no notaba nada alrededor y el lugar era bastante desconocido pues no di un recorrido por estos lugares y no supe cuánto caminamos pues de referente la escuela que grande se apreciaba de lejos, ahora estaba prácticamente frente a mí.

Cuando por fin logré sentir un lugar fijo donde recargarme, decidí hablar.

-Yui, te dije que debíamos traer una linterna.

Después de recuperar el aliento y aún sin recibir respuesta alguna y sentir esa extraña sensación de estar sola, hicieron que viera detrás de mí y ver que estaba completamente sola, mis ojos ya habían logrado apreciar algo a través de la obscuridad pero no logré encontrar rastro de aquella castaña de broches h ahora encontrarme completamente sola, en un lugar aparentemente desconocido y sobre todo... De forma clandestina.

-¿Yui?

* * *

Bueno, buenas a todos, espero y les gustará este nuevo episodio, ya saben, dejen sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, personajes, críticas, etc, etc...

Ahora hay más cosas misteriosas, aún sin resolver la desaparición de Ui, y sobre todo: ¿En dónde está Yui?

Sin más, me despido y muchas gracias por leer, buen día.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos los lectores de esta historia, espero y les guste esta nueva actualización temprana para empezar ahlra sí con la historia, ya sin mucho blah blah y comenzar ya con ma aventura real, espero y les guste y dejen sus opiniones para así conocer que les gudta saben que nada md pertenece a excepción de la historia, así que sin más:

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Capítulo 7:** _ **"Las hermanas Hirasawa"**_

-¿Yui?

Había visto a mí alrededor frenéticamente al no escuchar ningún ruido a parte de mis propias pisadas, al parecer me encontraba sola en este momento y en un lugar más que irreconocible y además obscuro. No entendí en que momento Yui se separó de mí, ambas corrimos en direcciones aleatorias al escuchar las voces y ver pequeñas luces de aquel lugar que estaba aún más adentrado de lo que nosotras habíamos estado.

No entiendo por qué ahora no hay vigilancia nocturna como dijeron, y no sólo eso, hay gente en la parte que según habían dicho las amigas de Satchi e incluso la propia Yui, donde se supone nadie entra con facilidad, o usualmente no entran muchas personas. Y sumemos otra incógnita, ¿Un apagón?

Al no tener mucho más que hacer, comencé a caminar en la dirección indicada que la castaña infantil me había dicho, no puedo evitar seguir buscándola en las penumbras pues estoy preocupada por ella. Se supone que saldríamos de noche para buscar a su hermana, pero parece que ahora yo tendré que buscarlas a ambas. Reí ante el pensamiento y cuando acorde ya estaba en la entrada de la escuela, del Instituto Femenino Sakuragaoka. Era un edificio grande y algo remodelado, con palmeras y arbustos por doquier, en la noche y a obscuridad total puede incluso verse aterrador y misterioso y por alguna razón familiar.

Caminé sin saber bien qué es lo que hacía, yo dije ésta idea porque me parecía interesante el ver el campus de noche, sin chicas por doquier, pero ahora que estoy más que consiente y vivo el momento, pienso que no fue muy correcto que dijera esto pues yo no conozco a la hermana de Yui y sinceramente no tengo nada que buscar, será mejor que regrese. A parte, no conozco el lugar y llevo solo dos días aquí y ya estoy buscando problemas, supongo que no lo pensé antes, que idiota…

Mientras realizaba mi guerra mental y caminaba sin prestar atención al entorno, cosa que suelo hacer sin siquiera saberlo, me percaté de que se escucharon unos pasos el fondo gracias al silencio del lugar y al ver, vi una figura acercándose, se supone que está solo a esta hora y está prohibido el estar por aquí, ¿Por qué se ve alguien acercándose?

Con rapidez me coloqué detrás de uno de los arbustos escondiéndome, para después de notar que los pasos se iban alejando tras unos segundos, ahora observar que era eso que se escuchaba y al ver con cautela me percaté de que era una chica que caminaba hacia la entrada de la escuela… Esa chica traía una coleta y el cabello castaño, pude notar de lejos a esa chica con más detalle y, espera, ¡Es Yui!

Sonreí cual niña pequeña y corrí hasta con ella, pensé que me había dejado abandonada en este lugar tan desconocido, cuando por fin estaba cerca tomé su hombro.

-¡Yui!, Pensé que te habías_

Antes de terminar con mi frase, y al ver el rostro de aquella persona de frente, me percaté de que no era Yui, a parte traía un uniforme y aunque era demasiado parecida a ella, era algo más baja y aparte la castaña cabeza hueca traía pijama y no uniforme escolar. La chica me vio con los ojos abiertos ante la sorpresa de encontrarse con alguien a esta hora, pero después cambió su rostro a uno confundido, cosa que me recordó un poco a la gesticulación de la infantil de Yui.

-¿Conoces a mí hermana? /Las palabras salieron de la boca de aquella chica, era bastante linda a decir verdad, su voz era diferente y al escuchar eso, supe que había encontrado a la famosa Ui./ ¿Qué haces a esta hora? /Su voz se tornaba preocupada/

-Yo… /Mis palabras salieron por sí solas/ ¡Estaba buscándote! ¡Y te encontré! /Mencioné emocionada, viéndola fijamente, la chica frente a mí se confundió, pero tiempo después sonrió cálidamente./

-Supongo que debes ser amiga de_

La conversación se vio interrumpida al escucharse más voces y pisadas y a lo lejos verse más personas acercarse, yo vi confundida hacia ese sector del cual provenían aquellos ruidos, pero la chica frente a mí no se veía muy calmada pues al fijarse en ello, esta tomo mis hombros y su rostro ahora denotaba preocupación y un poco, solo un poco de miedo.

-No deberías estar aquí… /El tono y el rostro con el que me lo dijo mientras sujetaba mis hombros y me empujaba ligeramente, me confundió./

-Pero... Yui y yo te buscábamos y... /La chica frente a mí tapó mi boca con su mano al ver que aquellas sombras se acercaban aun más, se veía bastante preocupada mientra estaba encaminándome lentamente a los arbustos de nueva cuenta/

-Diablos, aquí vienen, ¡escóndete! /Antes de que dijera algo más, ella me dejó en aquellos arbustos, casi empujándome, y se fue caminando a paso rápido alejándose del lugar donde me había obligado prácticamente a esconderme/

Observé desde lejos las acciones siguientes, la chica simplemente seguía su andar naturalmente y las personas que estuvieron detrás ahora se podían ver, también eran unas chicas, unas tenían un uniforme distinto, había unas personas adultas cerca de ellas y todos se dirigían a la entrada de aquel gran Instituto, después estas ingresaban a dicho edificio, todos ingresaron pero la hermana de Yui, dejó su paso y dio una última mirada de preocupación hacia dónde estaba y sin más, ingresaba a la escuela.

Tantas preguntas me vinieron a la mente, pero al momento de querer ver un poco más para lograr conocer el que hacían unas chicas y algunos adultos en aquel lugar, de madrugada y a escondidas, las luces regresaron y todo volvió a iluminarse poco a poco y gracias a ello logré apreciar a un tipo que estaba allí afuera todavía, pero no logró verme, asustada me hice para atrás pero sólo pude hacer ruido con las ramas del arbusto y ese sonido fue tan audible que éste se volteó, afortunadamente logré esconderme de nueva cuenta pero supe que tenía que retirarme de allí y sin más, comencé a caminar con lentitud hasta alejarme del edificio de la Institución. Aún tenía que encontrar a Yui, aunque no estoy segura de dónde está, debería regresar a la residencia y afortunadamente después de caminar de regreso por dónde mi amiga castaña me había traído, podía empezar a reconocer el lugar y finalmente, y después de unos minutos, ingresar de nueva cuenta a la residencia.

Cuando fui al baño, para ser menos obvia, no pude evitar estar preocupada por Yui pues no la había visto en el camino a pesar de buscarla, espero y se encuentre bien. Sin más me dirigí nuevamente a mí habitación y al entrar pude percatarme que Satchi aún dormía cual niña, acto seguido volví a acostarme en la cama analizando lo sucedido.

Esperen un momento, ¿Qué no está prohibido el estar a esta hora fuera de la residencia?, ¿Qué no es fin de semana y la escuela se encuentra cerrada?, ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo a estas horas y en la escuela que supuestamente no se permite acceso?, y sobre todo: ¿Por qué trae uniforme y desaparece por dos días seguidos?

Los misterios comienzan a darse a luz y ahora pienso que Sakuragaoka, no es como yo imaginaba.

* * *

Espero y les gustara este nuevo episodio de actualización especial y rápida, no me gusta dejarles una incógnita simple, no, ahora tendrán más y más, ahora les diré que sí quieren, por favor dejen sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, etc, etc, posiblemente los próximos episodios y con forme ingresen más personajes el punto de vista y narración cambie.

***Sobre la escuela, el Instituto Femenino Sakuragaoka, imaginen el edificio tal y como es en el anime.

Sin más, me despido, buena tarde :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos este es un nuevo episodio para la historia espero y les guste pues es uba actualización y la verdad es algo tardía, espero y dejen comentarios y sin más, disfruten uwur

* * *

Capítulo 8: _"Misterio"_

Era mañana y la luz de un nuevo día entraba por la ventana que estaba en mi cuarto, me encontraba adormilada pues no pude dormir bien al estar pensando sobre qué fue lo que pasó con la infantil de Yui y sobre todo... ¿Qué es lo que hacía exactamente su hermana Ui anoche?

Las preguntas eran muchas y no podía evitar pensar en ellas, Satchi por otra parte se encontraba extrañamente aún dormida, por la hora me hacía cuestionarme sobre su estado ya que usualmente estaría despierta, intentando vagamente el levantarme y darse cuenta que mis intenciones de hacer eso serían pocas.

Vi hacía el techo de la habitación y al no conciliar el sueño decidí salir para ir al cuarto de Yui, salí en pijama sin pensar, no era la única que estaba así a esta hora pero tenía muy poco interés en arreglarme para ello, caminé hacia el primer pasillo y después preguntar por la habitación donde vivía Yui, pues aún no identifico su cuarto, unas chicas amablemente me dijeron y yo fui directamente allí, para después estar frente a mí destino y quedarme dudando un poco en tocar la puerta.

Después de varios intentos no hechos y bastante guerra entre "Tocar, No tocar" y actuar de forma extraña pero cómica atrayendo algunas miradas curiosas, decidí tocar la puerta, pero antes de que mi puño golpeara ligeramente la madera, esta se abrió haciéndome retroceder y acto seguido fingir que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era exactamente lo que haría.

-Eh... ¿Ritsu? /La confundida pero a la vez emocionada y familiar voz de mi amiga Yui me hicieron ver hacia ella, la cual estaba arreglada con una blusa de tirantes y detalles negros de color blanco y un short de mezclilla corto. La vi de arriba a abajo muy poco disimulada, con la mano en la barbilla y los ojos entrecerrados intentando entender la situación actual/

-¡Ritsu, pensé que estabas desaparecida!

Antes de terminar de asimilar el atuendo de la chica castaña, esta me tomó los hombros y comenzó a sacudirme de atrás hacia delante frenéticamente y a la vez seguir diciendo mi nombre repetidamente y casi llorosa mientras yo intentaba calmarla. Cuándo por fin dejó de moverme de esa forma, suspiré.

-Oh Yui, es un alivio verte aquí... /Confesé, rascando mí nuca y tratar de recuperarme de semejante sacudida. Yui sonrió bastante alegre y después me vio/

-También es un alivio... Pensé que te habían encontrado y regañado... /Eso último lo dijo en un susurro, yo asentí y después puse mis manos en la cintura, viéndola preocupada/

-Yo pensé que tú habías desaparecido. /Arquee una ceja al ver como Yui entraba en una especie de pánico y sin dudar tomé sus hombros y la empujé de nuevo a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás/

-Ritsu... /La castaña dijo extrañada cuando la empujé, y después confundirse nuevamente/ ¿Qué pasa? /Justo en ese momento la vi/

-¿Cómo es que desapareciste Yui? /Mi pregunta sobresaltó a la susodicha, la cual me veía con los ojos abiertos/ Estaba preocupada, sabes.

Un pequeño silencio reinó en el lugar, Yui me veía con esos ojos cafés y esa mirada de arrepentimiento, antes de que yo dijera algo más ella casi se echó a llorar, tuve que calmarla pues lo último que quiero es tener a una llorosa Yui.

-Lo siento Ritsu... /Unas pequeñas lágrimas medio infantiles salieron de sus ojos/ Es sólo que cuando ambas corrimos de lados contrarios y después de que la luz se fuera no pude encontrarte, a parte estaba asustada pues te había perdido y yo también estaba perdida y no quería que lo supieras pues quería quedar bien contigo... /Las palabras de aquella chica de broches en la cabeza me hicieron suspirar derrotada, sintiéndome más culpable por haberla arrastrado conmigo en aquella aventura/ Pero cuando vi la escuela ya sabía dónde estábamos y me emocioné pero después te perdí y no sabía qué hacer. /El llanto de niña pequeña que producía la chica frente a mí, sólo me hizo sentirme más culpable por ello/

-Tranquila Yui. ¿Ves? /En ese momento tomé sus hombros/ Estoy aquí, no me encontraron y además salí ilesa pues supe como regresar. /Mis palabras lograron atraer nuevamente la mirada de la chica, sus ojos dejaron de estar llorosos, pero aún moqueaba/ Además, tuve una excelente guía y supe recordar el camino de regreso.

Después de esas palabras la chica que estaba hace rato llorando como niña pequeña, ahora sonreía sin dudar y sus ánimos subieron fácilmente, ella ahora comentaba cosas sobre sus antiguas formas de perderse en aquellos lugares y cómo salía de ellos sin ser altamente castigada por estar fuera después del toque de queda. Decidí decirle a Yui que nos veríamos fuera dentro de unas horas, mientras yo me arreglaba y veía como estaba Satchi, la cual después de bajar las escaleras estaba almorzando con sus amistades. Acto seguido yo almorcé también y después salí a dar una vuelta por mí propia cuenta a los alrededores de la residencia, esperando la hora para reunirme nuevamente con Yui.

Estaba recorriendo dichos lugares, había muchas chicas que estaban felices haciendo actividades, platicando o simplemente dando un paseo con o sin amistades así que decidí sentarme a esperar a Yui, nunca pensé que fuera tan divertido el estar con ella.

Estaba viendo el cielo, pensando en cómo sería el entrar a la escuela, hoy tenía que ir a recoger el uniforme de la Institución pues mañana comenzarían las clases. Mientras seguía en las nubes, vi la figura de una chica rubia, vi con curiosidad y al momento de observarla bien me di cuenta de que era aquella chica a la cual también habían mojado con ese líquido sospechoso ante esa broma. Decidí levantarme y acercarme a ella.

-Eh, ¡Oye! /La llamé y ella me vio confundida pues al parecer no me reconoció al instante, por lo cual me vio un tiempo/

-Oh... Eres esa chica. /En ese momento sonrió y me saludó cálidamente/

-¿Sabes dónde puedo recoger uniformes institucionales? /La chica asintió y me pidió que la siguiera, me llevó a la residencia dónde vivía y al entrar a un extraño despacho, ella me pidió que aguardara un poco, tiempo después ella salió./

-Al parecer una tal "Satchi" ya vino a recogerlos. /Suspiré y asentí, después ella y yo platicamos y le dije que era nueva en la escuela. Ella me dió unos tips para nuevo ingreso y me dijo que ella vivía en la residencia de enfrente/

Cuando ambas estábamos de nuevo afuera, caminando lejos de la residencia, recordé lo que pasó en aquella accidente con el líquido de dudosa procedencia.

-Tengo una duda sobre lo que dijiste de las "Bromas que comenzaron" /Me acerqué a aquella chica de cabello rubio nuevamente, mientras entrecerraba mis ojos y hacía señas con los dedos al momento de hablar sobre dichas bromas, la muchacha sólo me vio confundida para después sonreír./

-Sobre eso, supongo que deberías conocerlo por separado, chica... /Antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella posó su dedo sobre mi barbilla y después soltaba una risa traviesa, mientras se iba y me dejaba boquiabierta/

Después de unos segundos de estar confundida ante tales acciones, reaccioné y vi hacia donde esa chica se había ido, aquella del cabello rubio y los ojos verdes. -¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Susurré y antes de hacer algo más vi que aquella chica inmadura que tanto esperaba venía hacia mí con energía, mientras agitaba su mano emocionada y se acercaba a mí mientras llamaba mi nombre, cuando ella estaba cerca de mí la vi.

-Hey Yui, ¿Lista? /Fue lo que dije mientras veía cómo ella ahora se encontraba jadeante ante el venir corriendo, ella tomó aire y ahora asentía energéticamente/ Debemos irnos rápidamente, así podremos pasar más tiempo juntas.

Eso fue lo que dije y ahora al observar el rostro alegre de aquella castaña y notar que ese rostro comenzaba a ir cambiando gradualmente a uno nervioso con un ligero sonrojo, eso me hizo confundir y a la vez reír ante tales acciones para después ir emprendiendo el paso/

-¿Esto es... una cita? /El susurro de Yui me hizo detener mí caminar y ahora verla analizando lo que ha dicho con una mueca pensativa/

-Uhm... /Pensé por unos momentos mientra veía a la nada y después responder según mí lógica/ ¡Supongo! /Dije alzando los hombros con una sonrisa, ahora la chica frente a mí sonreía inusualmente más que otras veces y comenzaba a caminar. ¡Claro que es una salida amistosa! /

-¿Y a dónde iremos Ritsu? /Las palabras llenas de energía me hicieron sonreír así que ahora vi a aquella chica/

-La verdad no sé, pero tú conoces sobre este lugar, sabes. Deberíamos ir a dónde tú quieras. /Seguí viendo hacia al frente y al ver de reojo a la infantil de Yui, ella sonrió y me guió por unos lugares/

Comenzamos caminando mientras platicábamos cosas sin sentido y a veces hacíamos cosas que tampoco tenían sentido alguno pero eran bastante divertidas, a veces corríamos o espantábamos algún pájaro que estaba allí, como niñas pequeñas. Caminábamos por establecimientos, lugares dónde vendían ropa, algo que no esperaba, y estuvimos allí pues Yui quería ver unas cosas.

Después de un largo recorrido por aquellos lugares haciendo actividades, bromas sin sentido, juegos y platicar sin parar, llegamos a una cafetería. La "Cafetería K". Yui mencionó que aquí vendían muy ricos pastelillos, té y obviamente café y chocolate. Ese lugar estaba bastante visitado pues había muchas chicas allí. Entramos y hicimos fila para pedir nuestros cafés. Cuando por fin llegamos, vimos a una de las chicas atendiendo.

-Bienvenidas a la Cafetería K, ¿Qué desean ordenar?

La chica dijo mientras nos veía, Yui y yo nos quedamos embobadas al verla, cosa que no le agradó mucho pues nuestras miradas eran bastante obvias. Yui estaba a punto de tomar un mechón de aquel pelo de dicha chica pues llamaba la atención que tuviera algunos mechones teñidos de azul, pero al notar lo que estaba a punto de hacer inmediatamente le quité la mano de ahí y la empujé lejos, como sí de algo cómico se tratara.

-Ejejeje… /Comencé a reír nerviosa después de eso mientras rascaba mí nuca y ahora veía a una Yui dolida en el suelo, la chica del cabello castaño oscuro con dichos mechones nos veía con una ceja levantada, esperando./ Hola, am... quisiéramos cuatro pastelillos de chocolate y dos Té's tamaño grande, por favor.

La chica que ahora tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y un rostro de confusión y la vez de un poco de molestia anotaba todo lo que queríamos, mientras ahora nos veía a ambas como sí fuéramos una especie en extinción pues Yui me reclamaba como niña pequeña que por qué la había empujado y yo sólo me reía cuál traviesa. Después de eso, ella nos dio la cuenta y nos preparó lo que queríamos para al final darnos la charola con nuestros bocadillos.

-Su pedido, disfrútenlo /Tomé la charola y Yui ahora tomaba el mejor pastel de ahí, cosa que me hizo hacerle muecas infantiles al ver cómo iba a sentarse a una mesita, vi a la chica que ahora sonreía ligeramente/

-Gracias am… /Vi hacia la pequeña plaquita que estaba en el uniforme de aquella chica, el cual era una blusa de color negro y un delantal azul con blanco. / A… Angela. /Dije mientras leía cada letra hasta mencionar el nombre de aquella con entusiasmo/ Oh y lamento la actitud de la cabeza hueca. /Señalé hacia Yui/

-No hay problema, disfruten de su té y pastelillos. /Aquella chica sonrío y ahora se despidió para seguir trabajando y yo me iba a sentar con Yui, para degustar aquellos deliciosos manjares. Mientras lo hacíamos estábamos platicando, pero en ese momento recordé sobre la búsqueda de Ui, pero decidí no mencionarlo.

-Ritsu, ¡Ui regresó hoy en la mañana! /Sus palabras llenas de entusiasmo me hicieron verla mientras tomaba un poco de té, ella se veía muy feliz/ Me dijo que se disculpaba por no haber dicho nada, pero lo malo es que volvió a salir y me dijo que tal vez tampoco regresaría hoy en la noche…

Aquellas palabras me hicieron casi escupir el Té, algo raro está pasando por aquí.

-Ya veo... Al menos ya sabes de ella Yui /Sonreí y la castaña frente a mí no pudo evitar reír y seguir comiendo animadamente, mientras yo seguía preguntándome qué fue exactamente lo que le habrá dicho Ui, después de ello ambas seguimos consumiendo los pastelillos./

-Hey Yui, ayer encontré a tu hermana en la noche…

La susodicha me vio, aun comiendo uno de los pasteles -¿En serio? /Hablaba con la boca llena mientras me veía sorprendida/

-Sí, se veía bastante preocupada por verme allí en los alrededores a esa hora. /Vi que la chica frente a mí se ponía a analizar la situación y ahora me veía preocupada/

-A parte, vi a varias chicas y personas entrando a la escuela a esa hora y uno de ellos se quedó fuera vigilando a ver que pasaba. /Todo eso lo decía en susurro no sin antes percatarme que nadie lo escuchara./

-Eso es bastante misterioso, a veces Ui no me dice mucho y últimamente está diferente, aunque ella piense que no me doy cuenta... /Yui suspiró y después se veía pensante, quedando ambas en silencio, tras unos segundos yo tuve una excelente idea/

-¿Qué te parece sí hoy en la noche vamos a ver que pasa? Será una misión secreta, ¡Tal vez nos enteremos de cosas geniales! /En ese momento alzaba mis manos y los ojos de la infantil y alegre Yui se iluminaban mientras también alzaba los brazos cómo yo, o más emocionada tal vez/

-¡Está bien capitán!

Después de aquello y la acción de Yui de saludar como soldado, ambas perdimos la seriedad y comenzamos a reír sin parar, para seguir y terminar con nuestros platillos y formular un intento de plan que al final fue aplastado por más conversaciones sin sentido y muchas bromas a los alrededores, al parecer hoy saldríamos de nuevo a descubrir todo aquello detrás del misterio que cada vez es más y más interesante y preocupante.

Lo que no sabían aquellas chicas es que, sin darse cuenta, una chica de cabellos obscuros y mechones teñidos de azul, se había percatado y oído sin querer aquello. Esta vio con curiosidad a aquellas chicas que ahora reían tras jugar con unos cubiertos cómo si fueran colmillos, después de apartarse de allí está susurró:

-Eso, parece interesante...

* * *

Bueno, aquí concluye el episodio, con el debut de una nueva personaje, una de las creadas por el lector, Créditos a FCDA. Esta personaje es Angela Yuuki. Así que sin más dejen comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, más personajes, etc, etc...

Tengan buen día y nos vemos pronto...


	9. Chapter 9

Hola qué tal a todos, hoy tenemos una nueva actualización un poco tardía, creían qué dejaría abandonado los fics nuevamente, ¿Verdad?. Pues no, ahora les traigo esto y dentro de poco más, es ub poco de relleno pero ya vamos a la historia principal, sin más, disfruten de la lectura uwur

* * *

 **Capítulo 9:** _ **"Plan"**_

Había estado esperando la noche, después de haber regresado de aquella salida que tuve con Yui y el plan que hemos planteado para realizarlo en la madrugada, todo quedó claro, estábamos a punto de realizar otra salida nocturna para poder averiguar un poco más sobre lo que hay escondido detrás de aquellas extrañas salidas de Ui, aunque no sólo de ella, sino de muchas chicas más; técnicamente Yui me acompañaba por su hermana y yo hacía esto por interés propio de obtener, precisamente, problemas futuros si somos descubiertas. Satchi no se había dado cuenta de mis aventuras, pues no me ha reclamado, aparte, ella tiene un sueño bastante pesado y no se da cuenta cuando salgo. Ya había pasado el toque de queda y esperé un poco para que fuera más noche, cuándo el tiempo necesario transcurrió, yo salí de mi habitación con paso lento para después de dar vuelta hacia el primer pasillo y a punto de bajar, ocurrir algo sospechoso...

-¿Qué haces a esta hora fuera de tú habitación?

Escuchar esa voz gruñona, enojona y molesta me hizo frenar mí paso y dejar de encaminarme hacia las escaleras de la residencia que me conducirán a un pasillo para luego ir a la cocina, mis planes se vieron aplastados cuando escuché esa voz, nerviosa voltee lentamente para poder ver de reojo a nada más y nada menos que la señora de la otra noche, un intento de 'Prefecta de la residencia', esa señora era diferente a la otra de la vez pasada, pero en las penumbras era algo que daba mucho por pensar. Cuando por fin la vi por completo, me di cuenta de que no era una señora grande, algo gorda y con cara de pocos amigos, y tampoco era la persona de la otra vez, estando ya de cerca pude notar a una hermosa joven de cabello largo y con una gran piel de porcelana que brillaba un poco bajo la luz de la luna que lograba colarse por la ventana del final del corredor.

Me quedé sin habla pues estaba asimilando cómo es que cuando vi de reojo aquella mujer era una señora algo regordeta e incluso terrorífica, pero ahora ser una joven dama, tal vez estoy algo adormilada después de todo. Ahora la joven volvió a hablar y su voz sonaba diferente y calmada, completamente opuesta a la que hace rato creí escuchar. No entendí con precisión lo que dijo, así que comencé a balbucear.

-Bueno... Yo... /Miré a todos lados buscando una gran excusa, pero al parecer mí cerebro no funcionaba al 100% de lo normal, además estaba algo mareada de repente, sintiendo mí cabeza y visión nublarse/

-¿Sí? /Dicha joven seguía posando su mirada en mí, sus labios carmesí me hicieron perderme ahora en aquel encanto que provocaba, suspiré al sentirme un poco más mareada y confundida por la situación/

-¿Qué hace una chica de noche y fuera de su habitación? /Una voz más se sumaba al juego, no pude asimilar con rapidez de quién era, pero por el tono de voz con la que había preguntado podría decir sin siquiera voltear que es la guardia que normalmente viene a las habitaciones de noche, sí, aquella que me llamó la atención aquella primera vez que estaba fuera después del toque de queda, vi de reojo a la señora que se encontraba a pocos pasos y dentro de poco estar frente a nosotras, viéndonos a ambas con molestia/

-Yo, sólo iba a ir al baño /Fue lo que pude decir muy apenas después de haber sentido un ambiente de tensión creciente entre las tres, la guardia torció la boca dándome a entender que no creía en mis palabras, pero la otra joven me veía con una cálida sonrisa qué me hacía sentir mucho mejor/

-El baño está en el otro extremo. /El enojo en la voz de aquella señora me hizo sentirme asustada nuevamente por lo que podía ocurrir sí me hubiese encontrado en otra situación, sin mucho más que decir y ahorrando mí inminente protesta, caminé de vuelta y me dirigí a los baños de la planta alta, sin ver atrás y no poder evitar sentir las miradas de ambas mujeres sobre mí, algo me decía que hoy no tendríamos esa tan planeada salida nocturna, sólo espero que Yui no haya salido o al menos, no la encuentren en el acto/

Al momento de perderme entre la obscuridad y por fin llegar a la puerta de los baños que hay en la planta alta de la gran residencia, abrí la puerta con seguridad viendo de reojo hacia los pasillos, pero ambas mujeres ya no se podían apreciar, suspiré e ingresé a los baños entrando inmediatamente y cerrando la puerta tras de mí, no sabía que sería tan incómodo encontrarse en una situación así, ahora me doy cuenta que subestimé a Yui y también estaba jugando con la seguridad de la residencia, pensando que era demasiado fácil el salir...

Ya dentro del baño, me percaté que no había nadie al parecer, aunque es algo obvio ya que es tarde y se supone que todas están dormidas o al menos no fuera de su respectivo cuarto, decidí aprovechar y lavarme las manos y enjuagar mí boca que se encontraba seca, todo el ambiente de tranquilidad se vio esfumado cuando pude apreciar una sombra a través del espejo cosa que me hizo sobresaltar e inmediatamente voltear a ver el lugar dónde salía dicha sombra que me hizo casi gritar por el susto que me llevé al verla.

-¿Ritsu? /Escuchar mí nombre me hizo reaccionar después de estar casi paralizada por el temor, comencé a reconocer la voz y la dueña de ésta con forme regresaba de mí trance./

-¿Yui? /Ahora observé con detenimiento a la chica frente a mí/ ¿Qué haces aquí? /Por un momento me sentí alegre al ver a mí amiga cabeza hueca frente a mí, pero en poco tiempo confundirme al encontrarla en un lugar cómo este, pero por otro lado sentir alivio de saber que ella no estaba afuera y en peligro de ser descubierta y regañada por burlar las reglas/

-La guardia de la casa me encontró comiendo en la cocina y tuve que crear una excusa diciendo que tenía hambre, además tenía que apoyar dicha excusa y decidí venir al baño... /La chica frente a mí decía emocionada y sin parar acompañando su narración con varios movimientos con sus manos, cosa que me hizo sonreír de felicidad, no sólo por verla sino también por saber que está a salvo y libre de problemas/ Afortunadamente no preguntó mucho, así que no tuve un inconveniente, capitán Ritsu. /Yui mencionaba alegre mientras ahora se rascaba levemente su nuca, yo tomé el hombro libre de Yui y sonreí de oreja a oreja sin dejar de asentir con orgullo./

-Buen trabajo soldado. /Fue lo único que dije, cosa que impresionó enormemente a la castaña frente a mí, pues no pudo evitar sonreír cuál niña pequeña, pero después de unos segundos de verme y darse cuenta de lo que dije y mí tacto en ella, comenzó a sonrojarse, acto que a pesar de visualizar con frecuencia sigue siendo algo extraño y desconocido para mí/

-¡Sí capitán! /Ella ahora recuperó su seriedad e hizo pose de soldado, colocando su mano derecha en su frente y su cuerpo en posición de firmes, cosa que respondí de igual manera y acto seguido ambas comenzamos a reír sin parar a pesar de escuchar el eco que provocaban éstas en el baño en dónde estábamos actualmente/

-Bueno, supongo que no podremos salir hoy a ver eso Yui porque a ambas nos encontraron fuera de nuestra habitación después del toque de queda y lo último que quiero es que nos vayan a regañar por eso, o aún peor, nos descubran tan pronto en nuestras salidas nocturnas. /Expliqué observando fijamente a la chica frente a mí, que comenzaba a entender la situación actual, lo supe porque el rostro de mi gran amiga cambió ante mis palabras y ahora estaba bastante serio/

-Entiendo Ritsu, será mejor que esperemos después y así descansemos para ir mañana a la escuela… /Observé como Yui me decía eso con alegría, comencé a asentir ante cada palabra dicha de la castaña de broches mientras cruzaba mis brazos con seguridad, pero después de analizar lo que dijo con detenimiento me di cuenta de algo…/

-¡La escuela! /Mencioné alarmada/ ¡Lo olvidé por completo! /Comencé a correr en círculos tomando mí cabeza entre mis manos, sin sentido alguno, y entrando en una especie de pánico cómico pues mañana sería mí primer día y la verdad no estoy del todo preparada para afrontar ello, no es que se me dificulte, pero el hecho de ser una escuela-internado me empieza a parecer bastante nuevo y diferente, algo a lo cual no estoy acostumbrada y incluso me parece algo aterrador/

-Tranquila Ritsu, sólo tienes que ser tú y recordar que sí haces algo raro o extraño serás tachada por el resto de tú vida escolar /Ella mencionó con una amplia e inocente sonrisa en su rostro mientras tomaba mí hombro y frenaba mi andar, suspiré tratando de recuperar la compostura pero las palabras de la infantil Yui no me ayudaron en nada/

-Gracias Yui, con eso me siento mucho más segura y animosa, en verdad /Comencé a decir mientras tomaba ahora yo el otro hombro de la chica frente a mí, con una gran sonrisa y un tono de voz bastante sarcástico, pero al parecer eso no fue suficiente para que se diera cuenta pues sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco y sonrió de una manera bastante agradable mientras asentía animadamente/

-No preocupes, ¡Será agradable! /En ese momento tomé sus mejillas con mis manos y las apreté mientras movía su cabeza y me quejaba de ella confesando que era sarcasmo, ella sólo reía bastante alegre e inclusive infantil, ambas parecíamos un dúo cómico por eso/

-Lo que sea, será mejor que regresemos a nuestras habitaciones, no quisiera ser descubierta… /Vi preocupada a mí gran amiga mientras me acomodaba el cabello, el cuál lo tenía amarrado en un chongo para evitar que mis mechones de pelo cubrieran mi cara/

-Sí, será mejor ir a dormir. /Ella mencionó viéndome con felicidad/ Aunque me sentiré sola porque Ui no estará hoy en la habitación... /Ahora volteaba a ver al piso, con un poco de tristeza, me sorprende la cantidad de cambios que puede obtener en cuestión de segundos, eso es algo que me gusta de ella./

-¿Qué tal sí hacemos pijamada? /Mencioné de improviso con amplia felicidad y sin siquiera pensar, me parecía una buena idea después de todo, aparte, Ui no estaría y Satchi no me reclamaía, además las guardias parecen estar más interesadas en quién está fuera de la habitación que dentro de ella, así que no es ninguna mala idea, será una noche genial en compañía de Yui/

-¡Eso sería maravilloso Ritsu! /La forma en que lo dijo con mucha energía y la expresión de su rostro me hicieron sonreír cómo niña pequeña al igual que ella, esto es interesante y a la misma vez nos olvidamos de nuestro plan fallido de ir a explorar la escuela de noche/ ¡Pasar la noche en vela y jugando!

-Así es Yui, ¡Vamos a divertirnos sin parar! /Mencionaba con un puño alzado al aire y Yui apoyaba mí acción, ¡Esto será una noche en vela!/

Tiempo después, y al momento de que ambas chicas llegaran a la habitación de la joven e inmadura de Yui, ambas cayeron rendidas y dispuestas a dormir en el piso, abrazando una almohada y con las cobijas por sin ningún lado, pareciera que los planes pudieron no salir cómo se habían dicho pero ahora ambas castañas estaban en paz disfrutando de una noche en compañía... Pero, por otro lado; ¿Qué habrá pasado con aquella chica, Angela, que escuchó el plan?

* * *

Bueno, aquí concluimos la historia, por favor dejen sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, etc etc, creo que acgualizaré cada dos o tres días (No me crean xd) sin más, nos vemos luego, buen día.-


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos chicas y chicos lectores de esta historia que está llena de relleno xddd; Espero y no fuera larga la espera y les siga gustando esto que aún no llega en sí a su trama real, pero hay que esperar, ya va a empezar.

Espero y les guste este episodio que tendrá dos puntos de vista diferentes y que bueno, va a ser relleno c: xd

Pero antes, las notas no pueden faltar

Nota 1: K-on y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia que salió de mi extraña cabeza

Nota 2: La historia como bien se ha aclarado (Creo :v), contiene un contenido Yuri y en este episodio se harán presentes esas advertencias por si no gustan de ese contenido, además, serán medio… subidas (?

Sin más, gracias por leer

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: "¡Dos perspectivas antes de la escuela!"**

—Ritsu

Escuchaba muy a lo lejos una voz que llamaba mi nombre, no era difícil poder reconocerla.

—Ritsu…

Suspiré ante la insistencia y me levanté lentamente, mi cuerpo se sentía completamente pesado, así que decidí que era mejor volverme a acostar, y efectivamente volví a hacerlo, retomando mis dotes de sueño necesario.

—Despierta, ¡Capitán Ritsu!

La voz que anteriormente había escuchado se convertía en una gran molestia al momento de intentar dormir de nueva cuenta, así que comencé a ignorar las palabras, acurrucándome y abrazando la almohada mientras posaba mí cabeza en ella y sentía mis ojos cerrarse. Parecía que el sueño había ganado la guerra y la verdad no me molesta eso.

Antes de poder conciliar el sueño por completo, sentí como alguien se posaba arriba de mí de una forma bastante brusca, pues pareciera que aquella persona se lanzó desde algún lugar alto como sí de "Lucha Libre" se tratara

—¡Wagh!, ¿Qué demonios?

Comencé a quejarme mientras sentía el cuerpo arriba de mí e intentaba ver a la persona que me había atacado de aquella forma, al momento de ver hacia ella con una expresión de molestia, me di cuenta de que era nada más y nada menos que mi amiga cabeza hueca, Yui.

—¿¡Yui!? /Al momento de ver a mi amiga de cabello castaño, y milagrosamente sin un broche en un mechón de la cabeza, me tallé los ojos pensando que era una alucinación; Ésta al ver que había despertado, sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras cerraba sus ojos con alegría ante mi expresión facial/

—Quítate de encima Yui /Comencé a moverme de un lado a otro mientras hacía un puchero infantil, tratando de mover el cuerpo de la otra pues me había despertado de una manera brusca, eso hizo que la castaña que se encontraba sobre mí soltara unas risitas/

—¡Estaba durmiendo! /Seguía con mis quejas y Yui se limitó a reír por eso, ahora ella comenzaba a zarandear mi cuerpo de un lado a otro como si fuera un peluche o una muñeca de trapo/

—Despierta ya Ritsu, es hora de ir a la escuela /Después de decir eso, ella comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos sobre mi cuerpo, como si ella fuera una niña sobre un brincolín, ante eso, yo seguía negando con la cabeza haciendo pucheros/

Repito, ella y yo parecemos un dúo cómico

—Yo quiero seguir dormida, no quiero ir a la escuela /Dije ahora observando a mi amiga, ya más calmada por la situación anterior, pero aun algo infantil mientras soltaba un gran bostezo; Yui seguía saltando sobre mí ignorando mis quejas/

—Hoy es tú primer día y debes estar lista para eso /Observé con los ojos entrecerrados a mí compañera castaña/

—Debes tener tu uniforme y también ver en qué clase estás, aunque es obvio que irás al Instituto Femenino Sakuragaoka, de no ser así, estarías en el otro campus /Escuchar lo que dijo mi amiga castaña me hizo suspirar, recordando el motivo de mi estancia aquí, en este gran campus/

Ella dejó de brincar como niña pequeña ante ese comentario y ahora se sentaba en mi abdomen, tal vez un poco más abajo si nos ponemos a analizar o a sentir detalladamente la acción u contacto. Darme cuenta de ello me hizo sentir extraña y con una rara sensación de nerviosismo al sentir el contacto con más detalle, ahora percatándome de que ella traía un ligero vestido rosa para dormir

Por inercia, y al darme cuenta de su expresión de confusión, al instante y dada a la situación, sentí una extraña sensación en mi interior, y sin poder contenerme, moví ligeramente mis caderas tratando de cambiar un poco la posición actual

—Eso ya lo sé… /Dije con cierto nerviosismo en mi voz y ahora comencé a tratar de quitarla de encima, así que la empujé y acto seguido me levanté del suelo, viendo cómo chica frente a mí se quejaba como si fuera una niña por eso/

Sin más, me estiré, dejando ver un poco mi abdomen pues la blusa que portaba era algo corta, Yui, por otro lado, veía lo que hacía y al observar esa acción, una expresión ilegible se hizo presente en su rostro, después de unos segundos de observarme ella apartó la vista con nerviosismo.

Yo me reí por aquello, no entendí el motivo de aquellas expresiones en Yui, así que ahora caminé hasta la puerta

—Bueno, debo ir a mi habitación /Justo en ese momento abrí la puerta y salí del cuarto sin esperar respuesta por parte de la cabeza hueca, ese acto hizo a la otra comenzar a entristecer de una extraña forma/

—Nos veremos en la entrada /Mencioné volviendo a la habitación, asomándome por la puerta viendo la expresión de confusión de Yui/ —Necesitaré una guía que me ayude a llegar a la escuela

Después de ello, la joven cambió su rostro a uno alegre en cuestión de segundos, debo de seguir admitiendo que ese aspecto de mi amiga cabeza hueca me agrada... Y mucho

Justo después de eso, ella se despidió de mí con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y un eufórico movimiento de manos, yo procedí a cerrar la puerta de la habitación y encaminarme a la mía para poder cambiarme y prepararme para mi primer día de escuela... En Sakuragaoka

* * *

*(POV – _**Yui Hirasawa**_ )*

Era mañana cuando yo abrí mis ojos después de una pesada pero descansada noche, había soñado algo bastante extraño y tétrico que involucraba a mi pequeña hermana Ui.

Aunque no lo exteriorizara abiertamente, en verdad me preocupaba el hecho de que ella saliera o no regresara de aquellas juntas del consejo en el que estaba, y me parecía más sospechoso que nunca me hablara de eso o simplemente evitara platicar sobre lo que ocurría ahí

Lo que había dicho Ritsu sobre la última salida que tuvimos, me había puesto a pensar demasiado acerca de ello, a lo que ella había dicho, Ui estaba muy extraña y preocupada por su estancia en la escuela esa vez, aunque era algo que pudiese ser obvio, más todo ese tema parecía más que extraño

La última vez que platiqué con Ui, no me dijo mucho y lo que pasó fue algo inusual incluso para una persona como yo:

"Ui y yo nos encontrábamos en la habitación, yo me encontraba rasgando levemente las cuerdas de mi guitarra mientras me encontraba acostada, por alguna razón no tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo y ella se encontraba sentada en una silla frente a su escritorio escribiendo unas cosas en un cuaderno.

—Hey… Ui

Al estar en silencio decidí terminarlo, mi voz era confundida por el extraño silencio que incluso podía llegar a ser algo tenso

—¿Qué ocurre, onee-chan? /Su voz amable resonó por la habitación, extrañamente escucharla me hizo sentir aliviada y feliz e inmediatamente cambié mi expresión a una alegre/

—Has estado sentada escribiendo por mucho tiempo… /Mencioné como si de un puchero infantil se tratara, aunque la verdad eso es lo que era/ —¿Qué tanto escribes Ui?

Una risita se escuchó y en ese instante Ui volteó su silla hacia donde yo, sin dejar de sonreír ella ahora me vio a los ojos con felicidad reflejada en ellos

—Sólo es un trabajo de la escuela /Su voz calmada me hizo dejar mis dudas y abrir mis ojos con emoción, no podía creer que algo así me alegrara en un segundo/

—No hay de qué preocuparse, onee-chan…"

Después de ello, Ui continuó con esos labores que por más que insistí en verlos ella no me lo permitió e incluso me sobornó con un plato de comida, que gustosa acepté y ya no pregunté más sobre eso, aunque me parecía extraño que no quisiera mostrar eso que escribía, ya que usualmente me dejaba verlo o inclusive ni siquiera tenía que preguntarle pues ella me lo mostraba por su propia cuenta

Lo que ocurrió después de esa plática me parece diferente e irreconocible ahora que recuerdo lo sucedido. Tiempo después de que le preguntara y ella siguiera elaborando aquel extraño escrito o 'trabajo', ella se puso el uniforme y me dijo que no la esperara en la noche pues ese día tenía un asunto de urgencia en la escuela

"—Voy a salir a una junta en el Instituto, no sé la hora en la que regresaré, no me esperes hasta tarde onee-chan, pero no te preocupes… ¡Regresaré!"

Y eso fue lo último que dijo antes de abandonar la habitación y salir por la puerta tras proporcionarme una cálida y amable sonrisa, pero justo ese día y los siguientes ella no regresó a la habitación y cuando supe de ella, gracias a Ritsu, no era la misma Ui de siempre, y eso lo sabía

Esa última plática amena con mi hermana menor ocurrió un día antes de que mi nueva amiga, Ritsu Tainaka, llegara a la escuela y la conociera en la puerta de entrada por casualidad...

Hablando de nueva amistad, ella en este momento se encontraba acostada en un montón de cobijas en el suelo, durmiendo plácidamente e incluso roncando levemente

Ritsu se había quedado a dormir en la habitación después de que casi fuéramos descubiertas a punto de salir de la residencia en la noche, precisamente para saber sobre mi hermana Ui

Vi por un momento el aspecto del rostro dormido de mi amiga castaña, parecía tan vulnerable así, incluso quise tomarle una foto de su estado actual

Al estar observándola fijamente, ella se quejó mientras balbuceaba algo que no pude entender y se acurrucaba aún más en las sábanas que se encontraban extendidas por el suelo del cuarto, eso me hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja y sin dudar le piqué una mejilla

—Mnhg…

Un extraño quejido se escuchó de sus labios, seguido de un gruñido y una expresión leve de molestia mientras se movía de posición, eso me hizo reír abiertamente pues era la primera vez que la veía hacer algo así, aunque fuera de manera inconsciente

Sin más, me levanté de la cama y ahora acomodé todo mi espacio, pero al parecer hice mucho ruido pues ella hora estaba en otra posición y completamente descubierta ya sin sábanas que la cubriesen, eso me hizo suspirar al momento de verla

Hace sólo tres días que la conozco, pero puedo asegurar que ella y yo ya parecemos amigas de hace años, no solo me entiende, también es muy divertida y le encanta juguetear o hacer comentarios sarcásticos, tiene buen humor que claramente se complementa con el mío, haciendo una pareja perfecta

Un momento… ¿Pareja perfecta?

Ante ese pensamiento dejé las sábanas ya dobladas en la cama donde se dormía Ui, que no había regresado, y sin más seguí observando a la castaña que se encontraba acostada en el piso, acomodando su cabeza sobre una almohada que le había prestado, exactamente esa era mí almohada

El pensamiento que tuve sobre ello me hizo sentir un extraño revuelto en el estómago y posteriormente sentí mis nervios internos crecer ante ello, me parecía muy raro lo que me ocurría cada que pensaba en ello, no podía asimilarlo con detalle, era la primera vez que sentía algo así

Sin más, y actuando casi por instinto, me acerqué hasta donde ella estaba y me senté con lentitud a su lado, sin dejar de verla

Ella lucía hermosa de esa forma ahora que veía con atención sus fracciones y su dormir, su boca ligeramente abierta, esos pequeños ronquidos que de vez en cuando se escuchaban...

Ritsu era una buena persona a pesar de su forma energética de ser, suele seguir todos mis juegos e incluso tiene buenos planes e ideas y en verdad se puede notar un interés en mí y lo que pasa con mi hermana

Antes de poder entender lo que pasaba a mí alrededor, pude notar como inconscientemente me acercaba más a ella, en especial a su rostro de piel morena clara, sus pestañas eran largas ahora que veía con detenimiento y sus labios eran rosados

Digerir toda esa cantidad de pensamientos me hizo perderme en mi mundo, únicamente observando a una chica y sentir como mi cuerpo lentamente se acostaba a su lado y se posaba más cerca de la castaña

Suspiré al tenerla así de cerca, era la primera vez que lo hacía sin que ella estuviera despierta, ya que usualmente suele acercarse mucho al momento de hablar, pero solo era un hábito de su parte

Sin más que hacer y estando en un estado de desconcentración total, lentamente comencé a posar mi pierna sobre la suya comencé a acercarme más a ella, en cuestión de segundos, sentí mi muslo tener un tacto con el suyo y con el paso del tiempo, sentir que su piel hacía contacto con la mía de forma directa

Tragué saliva por la cantidad de sensaciones que obtuve con una simple acción, un extraño cosquilleo se hizo presente en mi interior, lentamente me incorporé hasta quedar cerca de ella y la posición en la que estaba me resultó tan atrayente que me acerqué a su rostro, hasta que nuestros labios estaban casi a centímetros de tocarse

Afortunadamente regresé a la normalidad antes de hace algo extraño, y con rapidez me separé de ella; Avergonzada vi toda la habitación, viendo mi reloj y observando que ya era tarde, así que decidí despertarla

—Ritsu

Al ver que simplemente se quejaba y se volvía a acurrucar en sus cobijas me hizo hacer un puchero e inmediatamente tratar de despertarla, no era justo que ella aún siguiera dormida y yo esté despierta, ¡Eso no era justo!

—Ritsu…

Después de eso, creo que he llegado a la conclusión de que está ignorando mi llamado

—Despierta, ¡Capitán Ritsu!

Sin ver alguna intención de su parte por despertar, decidí lanzarme en contra de ella sin pensar, en forma de broma y también para que por fin se levantara pues se estaba haciendo tarde y era su primer día de clase

Al momento de hacer eso, decidí comenzar a moverla para que despertara, ella comenzó a quejarse y cuestionar sobre el hecho de que hiciera eso, yo sólo sonreí como niña pequeña al verla hacer eso, me parecía gracioso y a la vez agradable ver como ella quería quitarme de encima

—¡Estaba durmiendo!

Su grito de supuesta molestia y enojo sólo me hicieron soltar unas risillas y sin lugar comencé a saltar sobre ella como si fuese una cama o algo por ese estilo, tal vez eso le ayude a regresar en sí y poder despertar

—Yo quiero seguir dormida, no quiero ir a la escuela

Sus quejas seguían y yo no dejaba de brincar sobre ella, tengo que admitir que hacer eso me resultaba bastante entretenido por sus acciones, además, no puede negar que es bastante divertido hacerlo

—Hoy es tú primer día y debes estar lista para eso /Ante mi comentario, vi como ella me observaba con los ojos entrecerrados, incluso yo me sorprendí por lo dicho/

—Debes tener tu uniforme y también ver en qué clase estás, aunque es obvio que irás al Instituto Femenino Sakuragaoka, de no ser así estarías en el otro campus

Al momento de decir eso con cierto tono de seriedad, dejé de saltar sobre ella y me senté en su cuerpo, justo en su abdomen, ella me vio fijamente con una extraña y ligera expresión que ocultaba claramente muchos pensamientos, eso me hizo alzar una ceja confundida, sin entender el motivo de ello

Tiempo después, sentí como su cuerpo se movía ligeramente debajo del mío, como si quisiera acomodarse o tratar de cambiar un poco la posición para que me quitara, pero eso era diferente, el movimiento no lucía brusco, sino todo lo contrario

Sentir aquello me hizo darme cuenta de mi posible error, me había sentado sobre ella pero no sobre su abdomen, lo había hecho más abajo, darme cuenta de eso me hizo sentir un extraño cosquilleo nuevamente, pero ahora no era en el estómago, era más abajo

No solo estaba sentada en ella, también tenía un ligero vestido rosa que uso raramente para dormir que tiene unos gatitos dibujados en la prenda, pero eso no era lo importante, por la forma en la que me encontraba el vestido se recorrió hacia arriba y eso sólo podía significar una cosa:

Yo estaba sentada sobre ella, literalmente, en un sector bastante diferente y ella posiblemente podía percatarse de que estaba en un vestido y obviamente no tenía alguna prenda extra a parte de lo interior

Antes de poder decir algo ante esta situación, sentí como Ritsu se movió, eso fue algo extraño y bastante malo, su acción ante mi posición me hicieron sentir unos ligeros roces en ciertas partes y eso me hizo tener una sensación irreconocible, pero bastante agradable

Esto era malo, muy malo

Antes de poder asimilar más, ella me empujó mientras se reía, eso me calmó un poco los nervios crecientes y esa sensación en el vientre, además, estaba preocupada porque ella notara algún cambio o acción extraña e inevitable de mi parte

Observé lo que hacía mientras ella mencionaba que regresaría a su habitación, como si nada raro hubiera pasado, pero cuando la vi me di cuenta de que se veía su abdomen al momento de que ella se estiraba, decidiré no describir aquí lo que en lo más recóndito de mi mente pasaba ante esa imagen

Sin más, ella se rió seguramente por mi expresión, y ahora ella se fue de ahí, cosa que me hizo entristecer un poco de alguna extraña manera, segundos después ella se asomaba por la puerta para decir algo antes de irse por completo

—Nos veremos en la entrada /Al momento de escuchar eso, no pude evitar confundirme por lo ocurrido/

—Necesitaré una guía que me ayude a llegar a la escuela

Justo después de eso, ella sonrió de oreja a oreja y lo que dijo me hizo sonreír de igual forma, incluso aún más feliz que ella, eso de ser guía me agrada y más si se trata de estar tiempo extra y convivir con Ritsu

Después de eso ella se fue, y yo sin perder tiempo acomodé todo con rapidez, me puse mi uniforme y tomé mis cosas, al parecer no alcanzamos el tiempo de almuerzo pues nos levantamos tarde, así que iré abajo a tomar un pan tostado con mermelada para después reunirme con ella abajo, listas para ir a la escuela

Antes de salir, me puse a analizar lo que pasó hace poco, mis acciones que surgieron de repente y sin previo aviso, pensar en el cosquilleo y lo que sentí claramente al estar sobre ella, y ante todo, las sensaciones que tenía por su cercanía y por el simple hecho de ser ella, de ser Ritcchan

Pero… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que siento por ella?

* * *

Y aquí termina el episodio, espero y sea de su gusto el cambio de Punto de vista (POV) y háganme saber si fue de su agrado aquello que puse 7w7

Espero y les guste y ya en el próximo episodio, se van a sorprender, **¡Empiezan los misterios desde este punto!**

Así que espero sus sugerencias, comentarios, quejas, y todo lo que ustedes deseen, siéntanse libres de comentar, para eso estoy, para leer sus opiniones y tomarlas en cuenta

Sin más, me despidió, tengan bue día, nos leemos nuevamente en unos días (No me crean xd :v)


End file.
